L'amicizia non genera debiti
by NPC Stories
Summary: Quando Johel ha portato il suo amico drow a conoscere la sua famiglia, inizialmente non è andata molto bene. Questa è la storia di come la più improbabile delle creature è diventata un Ruathar, un Amico degli Elfi. È una storia di gesta eroiche, manipolazioni a fin di bene, sensi di colpa, ma anche di amicizia e rapporti familiari. Prequel di Jolly Adventures. TW: tortura, non-con
1. Capitolo 1

**1287 DR: La loro approvazione **

L'elfo dei boschi procedeva tranquillo e a testa alta, sul suo volto aleggiava un'espressione di gioia appena contenuta. Stava tornando a casa dopo più di un anno di vagabondaggio e avventure e non vedeva l'ora di rivedere la sua famiglia e il suo clan.

Il suo compagno dalla pelle scura non era altrettanto entusiasta, ma lo seguiva di buon grado. Johel era suo amico, e la cosa era già straordinaria di per sé; in realtà al momento era il suo _unico_ amico, quindi se voleva tornare dal suo clan il minimo che il drow potesse fare era accompagnarlo senza lamentarsi.

Nel tardo pomeriggio finalmente raggiunsero le propaggini settentrionali della foresta di Sarenestar. In quella zona il terreno era già collinare, come in tutto il bosco che s'innalzava dolcemente fino alle pendici delle Montagne del Cammino. L'elfo nero si diresse con passo sicuro verso il prato in leggera pendenza dove era solito campeggiare quando Johel tornava nella sua foresta. Era un declivio esposto a nord, mai direttamente colpito dal sole, e d'inverno poteva diventare abbastanza freddo, però la luce diretta del sole dava ancora fastidio ai suoi occhi abituati all'oscurità. Inoltre c'era un ruscello non lontano da lì, un elemento necessario nella scelta di un sito dove accamparsi.

"Sei sicuro di volerti fermare qui, Daren?" Gli domandò l'amico, come faceva ogni volta.  
"Certo, è un buon posto dove montare una tenda. Non è lontano dalla foresta, e poi ormai i tuoi compagni sanno che mi fermo sempre qui. Sono più tranquilli se possono tenermi d'occhio." Rispose il drow, in tono pragmatico.

Johel, l'elfo dei boschi, lo guardò con una punta di tristezza e scosse la testa. "Non riesco mai a capire, dal tuo tono, se sei contrariato o davvero non t'importa. Ma quello che volevo dire, era se non preferiresti entrare nella foresta, questa volta."

"I tuoi parenti mi sopportano a stento." La replica giunse con voce stanca, annoiata. Quella conversazione si ripeteva ogni volta che si avvicinavano alla foresta natia di Johel. "Non sono contrariato, è _normale_, io sono un drow. Quando mi vedono, le madri portano via i bambini e i guerrieri mettono mano alla spada, e non saranno le tue rassicurazioni a far cambiare il loro atteggiamento. Non sono interessato a dimostrare qualcosa, non mi interessa avere la loro fiducia, e non voglio causare scompiglio nel tuo clan." Chiarì, per l'ennesima volta. "Starò qui, dove sanno che possono tenermi sotto tiro con i loro archi. Non mi hanno mai dato incomodo."

_Questo è l'accordo che ho con tuo padre._ Pensò, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Johel non sapeva nulla di quel particolare compromesso.

Erano passate circa due decadi da quando, per la prima volta, Johel lo aveva portato nella foresta di Sarenestar. All'epoca, l'idea era quella di presentare il suo improbabile amico alla sua famiglia e al suo clan.

Prevedibilmente, la cosa non era andata molto bene. I parenti di Johel sapevano che aveva incontrato un avventuriero con cui aveva stretto amicizia una quindicina di anni prima e che da allora spesso avevano viaggiato insieme, ma non sapevano che fosse un drow. Gli elfi di Superficie erano fieramente ostili verso la razza dei loro oscuri cugini, e non senza motivo. C'era un fiume di sangue a separare le due razze elfiche, versato nel corso di millenni di guerre, massacri e crudeli sortite, spesso da parte dei malvagi drow. Per di più, Johel e Daren si erano conosciuti in una circostanza infausta, quando il gruppo con cui l'elfo viaggiava era appena stato attaccato e sterminato da una banda di briganti umani. Nella foresta di Sarenestar nessun elfo credeva davvero che il drow fosse estraneo a quella disgrazia. Nessuno tranne due di loro: Johel, che era presente ed era stato l'unico sopravvissuto, e Raerlan, un ranger dal carattere solare che per qualche motivo credeva alla loro versione.  
Daren era rimasto due giorni nella foresta di Sarenestar "ospite" del clan Arnavel, costantemente tenuto d'occhio da guardiani nervosi e pronti ad imbracciare l'arco, nonostante il drow fosse stato disarmato al suo arrivo. La loro prudenza non era fuori luogo e Daren non si era certo offeso: un drow veramente malintenzionato avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di rubare la spada a uno di loro e fare almeno qualche danno prima di cadere sotto le frecce, ed era giusto e lusinghiero che ne fossero consapevoli. Aveva _cercato _di mantenere un atteggiamento innocuo e non aggressivo, ma loro si aspettavano che lui cercasse di ingannarli quindi qualsiasi gesto di buona volontà sarebbe stato interpretato come una parte dell'inganno.  
Alla fine il padre di Johel, che era il capo dei guerrieri del clan, lo aveva preso da parte e con tutta calma gli aveva proposto un accordo: "Puoi accamparti al limitare della foresta, dove possiamo vedere i tuoi movimenti." Gli aveva proposto, con l'aria di fargli una concessione quando in realtà si trattava di una misura che andava a tutto vantaggio degli elfi. "E non muoverò obiezioni se continuerai a viaggiare insieme a mio figlio. Ma se provi a mettere piede nella foresta ti farò crivellare di frecce. E se mio figlio dovesse morire mentre è con te, ti riterrò personalmente responsabile e ti _troverò_, ovunque tu sia. Hai capito bene le mie condizioni?"  
Daren ricordava questa cosa con un po' di fastidio. L'anziano elfo non gli aveva chiesto se voleva _accettare _quelle condizioni, ma solo se le aveva capite. Non era un'offerta, era un ordine. Ma lui aveva bisogno dell'amicizia di Johel, per motivi pragmatici oltre che sentimentali, quindi aveva assentito. E da allora, quel patto era sempre stato rispettato.

"Sono passati quasi vent'anni, non posso credere che la mia famiglia _ancora_ non si fidi di te." Si lamentò l'elfo dei boschi, riportandolo al presente.

Daren mosse una mano con noncuranza, come a dirgli di lasciar perdere. "Non essere contrariato, si preoccupano per te. Un drow può pianificare un inganno anche per decenni, o per secoli. In questa faccenda, sei tu ad essere folle, non loro ad essere paranoici."  
Johel lo guardò con aria indignata. "Io mi fido di te." Annunciò con estrema convinzione.

"Sì. Per questo ho detto che sei folle. Non si capiva dal contesto?" Insisté il drow. "Forse non sono ancora molto fluente nella tua lingua."

"Non ancora, già, ma comunque avevo capito. Ah, sai cosa? Mio padre non vuole che t'insegni. Dice che se imparerai a parlare correttamente come uno di noi, un giorno fra _molti decenni _potrai farti passare per elfo di Superficie con qualche travestimento magico, e in quel modo potresti infiltrarti in una comunità elfica e compiere qualche turpitudine."

Lo disse come se fosse uno scenario pazzesco e inverosimile. Il drow gli rispose solo con uno sguardo vacuo e per nulla sorpreso.

Calò un silenzio pesante.

"Non... non intendi negarlo?" Domandò alla fine Johel.

"A che pro?" Daren scrollò le spalle. "È vero che _potrei_ farlo. Così come potrei ucciderti nel sonno. Così come _tu_ potresti uccidere _me_ nel sonno. Abbiamo scelto di fidarci l'uno dell'altro perché crediamo che nessuno dei due _sceglierà _di fare queste cose. Non perché non ne siamo capaci. Ora potrei prometterti che non farò mai del male ad un elfo, ma quanto valgono le parole? O ti fidi di me, o non ti fidi."

"Mi fido." Ripeté Johel, con la stessa convinzione. "E vorrei riuscire un giorno a convincere anche la mia famiglia che meriti fiducia."

"Non crederanno alle tue parole così come non credono alle mie, l'unica cosa che posso fare è continuare a comportarmi in modo corretto. Ora, o mi dai una mano a montare la tenda, oppure te ne vai e mi lasci lavorare in pace."

Il giovane elfo dal passo veloce e leggero si era già dileguato prima che il drow finisse di parlare. Come sempre, quando c'era da lavorare Johel era bravissimo a scansare il pericolo.  
_Vai a casa_, pensò Daren con un sorriso mesto, _saranno tutti felici di vederti. Vivo. _

Daren non lo sapeva, ma le sue azioni stavano davvero cominciando a cambiare l'atteggiamento degli elfi del clan Arnavel nei suoi confronti. I primi anni, quando si accampava su quella collinetta, una piccola squadra scelta di ranger si appostava sempre sugli ultimi alberi della foresta alle sue spalle. I loro archi erano sempre pronti a colpire se necessario, tutti gli elfi tenevano fra le dita una freccia, o perfino due, pronti ad incoccare al minimo segno di minaccia. Adesso, dopo vent'anni di quella routine fatta di visite occasionali, appostamenti e notti insonni a controllare un campeggiatore tranquillo, il contingente di elfi che lo teneva d'occhio si era ridotto a tre soli ranger, e spesso i loro archi erano ancora agganciati alla schiena. Tranne quando il padre di Johel si trovava fra loro, in quel caso mostravano la prontezza e l'attenzione dei primi tempi.

Ogni tanto Raerlan andava a trovarlo per scambiarsi racconti di avventure (anche se era stato più volte _scoraggiato_ dagli altri ranger), e queste brevi visite rompevano la monotonia e la noia di quei giorni di campeggio. Più spesso, Daren rimaneva da solo e allora leggeva qualcosa, rammendava i suoi abiti e la tenda, faceva l'inventario dell'equipaggiamento o lavava i vestiti nel ruscello, ma non aveva mai osato allenarsi con le armi. Non voleva fare nulla di potenzialmente minaccioso.


	2. Capitolo 2

**1287 DR: Le loro regole**

"Quindi è fatto così, un drow!"  
Daren si alzò a sedere di scatto, in allarme. Si era sdraiato un momento a guardare il cielo, che risplendeva degli splendidi colori del tramonto, e fino a un attimo prima era assolutamente sicuro di essere solo.  
Si sbagliava. La voce allegra e infantile che l'aveva colto così alla sprovvista apparteneva a un ragazzino elfo, anzi, un bambino: non poteva avere più di nove o dieci anni.  
"Che cosa fai qui, monello? Non è proibito avvicinarsi a me?" Inquisì il drow, guardandolo male.  
Il bambino scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa, facendo ciondolare i morbidi ricci castani. "Sì, ricordo qualcosa del genere... ma le leggi non mi interessano." Disse con aria noncurante.  
Daren studiò il piccolo per un lungo momento: era chiaramente un elfo dei boschi, parlava con lo stesso accento degli elfi di Sarenestar, sembrava disarmato e innocuo. E solo.  
_Come è arrivato qui? Non c'è nessuno con lui?_  
"Torna a casa, su. Fuori dai piedi." Gli intimò, indicandogli la foresta.  
"Uhmmm..." il bambino guardò la selva con aria critica. "Inizia a fare buio e io ho paura a camminare nel bosco di notte."  
Un'obiezione ragionevole, si rese conto l'elfo scuro.  
"Chi ti ha accompagnato qui?"  
Il piccolo lo guardò senza capire. "Sono venuto da solo, no?"  
Daren era sempre meno convinto.  
"Chi sei? Perché sei qui?"  
"Mavael. Mi chiamo Mavael." Si presentò con un gran sorriso. "E volevo conoscerti perché ero curioso. Raerlan dice che sei una brava persona."  
"Ah, così sei amico di Raerlan." Il drow si alzò in piedi, spazzolandosi i calzoni. "Avrei dovuto capirlo, sei imprudente come lui. Dai, vieni, ti accompagno al limitare della foresta. Ci sono dei ranger lì, uno di loro potrà riportarti a casa."

I due si avviarono con passo tranquillo verso la cima della collina, dove ufficialmente cominciava la foresta e il territorio degli elfi.  
Daren si fermò a pochi passi di distanza dai primi alberi, guardandosi intorno. Gli sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno.  
"Ehilà! Elfi della foresta di Sarenestar! Uno di voi potrebbe riportare a casa questo bambino?" Chiamò, ad alta voce.  
Nessuna risposta, tranne il verso offeso di un gufo svegliato prima del tempo.  
"EHILÀ!" Ripeté il drow, stavolta gridando. "C'è nessuno?"

Tre ranger erano appostati come al solito fra le fronde degli alberi, ma gli elusivi elfi dei boschi imparavano fin da bambini a mimetizzarsi fra le fronde. Nemmeno la vista acuta del drow era riuscita a scovarli.  
I due ranger di grado inferiore guardarono all'unisono verso il loro capo. Quel giorno, proprio Tazandil, il padre di Johel, capitanava la spedizione di sorveglianza.  
L'elfo dei boschi rifletté velocemente; quella era un'occasione per testare la correttezza del drow, mettendolo davanti a una scelta in cui qualsiasi soluzione sarebbe stata sbagliata. Fece cenno ai suoi di rimanere nascosti e in silenzio. Voleva vedere cosa avrebbe fatto quel sedicente "amico".

Daren era davvero molto combattuto.  
Dire che Sarenestar fosse il territorio degli elfi era una definizione generosa: i ranger erano pochi e la superficie da pattugliare era vasta, la foresta non mancava di mostri e goblinoidi, per non parlare dei semplici animali come lupi o cinghiali che potevano essere molto pericolosi, specialmente per un bambino solo. Strane ombre cominciavano a intravedersi fra gli alberi e il drow non aveva grande esperienza di cosa potesse vivere in una selva. Quindi immaginava il peggio.  
_Che faccio? Non posso lasciare che questo bambino torni a casa da solo, potrebbe dover camminare per ore. Ma se entro nella foresta mi uccideranno.  
Posso forse tenerlo con me per stanotte? No, i suoi genitori andrebbero fuori di testa. Deve tornare a casa._  
L'elfo scuro considerò tutte le possibilità, lasciò vagare lo sguardo sugli alberi deserti (o almeno credeva che fossero deserti) con l'aria di aver subito un torto, e alla fine prese la sua decisione.  
Sganciò dalla cintura i foderi delle sue spade corte gemelle, con movimenti lenti e senza mai avvicinare le mani alle impugnature. Una alla volta, appoggiò le spade sulle radici del primo albero che aveva davanti. Poi fu il turno della sua spada bastarda, a cui era particolarmente affezionato: anche quella rimase sul limitare del bosco. Infine, si liberò anche del pugnale che teneva nello stivale. Prese in braccio il bambino, sollevandolo di peso, e si addentrò nella foresta con il cuore in subbuglio.  
_Oh, al diavolo._ Si disse per farsi coraggio. _Arriva sempre un momento nella vita in cui si deve decidere se seguire le regole o fare la cosa giusta._

"Mi porti a casa?" Chiese il ragazzino, sistemandosi meglio in braccio al drow. Daren aveva già avuto a che fare con dei bambini, alcuni spaventati, alcuni capricciosi, ma finora nessuno si era mai mostrato così tranquillo e sicuro di sé. O sicuro di _lui_.  
"Ti porto dal primo elfo che incontriamo." Lo corresse. "Non ho il permesso di entrare nella foresta."  
"Eppure vedo che questo non ti ha fermato, drow." Intervenne una voce autoritaria, che Daren conosceva bene. Imprecò internamente e si voltò: Tazandil era lì.  
_Ovviamente._ Comprese l'elfo scuro. _C'era, ma ha fatto finta di non sentirmi._  
Altri due elfi sbucarono dal sottobosco, uno alla destra di Daren e uno alla sua sinistra. Tutti e tre avevano una freccia incoccata e l'arco in tensione.  
"Ti fai scudo dietro a un bambino?" Lo provocò nuovamente l'elfo più anziano.  
_Vaffanculo, Tazandil. Sul serio, vaffanculo di cuore._  
Daren lasciò andare il bambino, guardando malissimo l'elfo. Contrariamente a ogni sua previsione, il ranger abbassò l'arco. Gli altri due lo imitarono, segretamente sollevati. A loro giudizio, il drow non aveva fatto nulla di male, aveva anche posato a terra il bambino rinunciando ad una possibile copertura...  
"Hai scelto di disobbedirmi." Considerò Tazandil. "Hai forse dimenticato le mie minacce?"  
"Ho provato a chiamare aiuto." Spiegò il drow. "Non per me, ma per questo ragazzino. Nessuno ha risposto. Cosa dovevo fare, lasciare che si incamminasse da solo nella foresta di notte? O tenerlo con me, lontano dai suoi genitori?"  
"Ti ho chiesto se hai dimenticato le mie minacce, drow." Ripeté il ranger, mortalmente serio.  
"No, la mia memoria funziona ancora molto bene!" Sbottò Daren. "Se mi concedi un ultimo desiderio, vorrei darti un pugno in faccia."  
Uno dei due esploratori venne colto da un improvviso attacco di tosse, dissimulando in modo passabile una risatina. Tutti rispettavano Tazandil per le sue abilità combattive e per la dedizione verso i suoi compiti, ma non significava che fosse molto simpatico ai suoi sottoposti.  
"Elendyl." Ordinò il ranger capo, rivolto all'elfo che aveva riso. "Prendilo prigioniero."  
L'elfo più giovane lo guardò incredulo, poi guardò Daren, poi di nuovo il suo capo.  
"Io? Da solo?"  
"Sì, tu, da solo. Raedeth andrà a prendere le sue armi. Cosa c'è, hai paura di un nemico disarmato?" Lo istigò Tazandil.  
"Non sono un nemico!" Protestò Daren.  
"Sono giustamente prudente." Borbottò Elendyl. "Si tratta di un drow."  
"Se tenta qualche scherzo, gli pianto una freccia in gola." Promise il vecchio elfo, risollevando l'arco.  
Mavael si fece avanti coraggiosamente, guardando i tre ranger dal basso dei suoi tre piedi e mezzo d'altezza. "Raerlan dice che lui è a posto, e Raerlan lo sa sempre quando una persona è cattiva. Ha il sesto senso, come sua madre, perché loro sono magici." Spiegò il bambino, con l'aria di voler essere d'aiuto. "Infatti l'elfo scuro mi stava aiutando a tornare a casa."  
"Con te faremo i conti dopo, marmocchio." Promise Tazandil. "Non so come hai fatto ad arrivare lì senza che ti vedessimo, ma ti assicuro che non lo farai più. Parlerò chiaro con i tuoi genitori!"  
"Mia mamma è morta." Spiegò il bambino, facendosi da parte mentre uno dei ranger legava le mani di Daren dietro la schiena. Il drow non oppose resistenza, sarebbe stato inutile, era disarmato. "Mio padre è in missione. Io sto con Raerlan per il momento, è amico della mia famiglia."  
"Allora parlerò con Raerlan. Un altro gesto irresponsabile come questo, e lo sollevo dai suoi doveri di ranger." Tazandil prese per mano il bambino e iniziò a trascinarselo dietro, in modo deciso ma non aggressivo.

Gli elfi scortarono il piccolo Mavael, il prigioniero drow e le sue armi fino al loro accampamento. I ranger della zona settentrionale conducevano una vita seminomade, pattugliando i confini della foresta e proteggendo gli insediamenti che si trovavano più all'interno. Il campo però era fisso: questo gruppo presto si sarebbe spostato altrove e un altro gruppo avrebbe occupato questa postazione. Questo sistema minimizzava gli errori dovuti alla sbadataggine, perché i dettagli sfuggiti ad un ricognitore potevano essere notati da un suo collega, e la vita nomade impediva ai ranger di cedere alla noia e all'abitudine; un'eccessiva sicurezza di sé spesso è l'anticamera del fallimento.  
C'erano delle gabbie di legno nell'accampamento, che di solito venivano usate per tenerci i prigionieri che dovevano essere interrogati. L'elfo scuro venne sospinto dentro una di quelle gabbie. Quelle anguste celle erano troppo basse perché potesse stare in piedi, e la sua non faceva eccezione, quindi si sedette. Uno dei pali di legno era scortecciato in un punto, da quello Daren intuì che di solito i prigionieri venivano legati in modo che la corda passasse intorno al palo. Nel suo caso però non lo fecero, i suoi polsi erano sempre legati dietro la schiena ma lui era libero di muoversi per la gabbia... bassa e angusta. Ciò non di meno, era sempre un trattamento leggermente migliore del solito e questo gli dava un po' di speranza.


	3. Capitolo 3

**1287 DR: Le loro indagini**

Prima che calasse la notte, qualcuno portò nella sua gabbia un sacco a pelo perché potesse almeno stare al riparo dal freddo. L'elfo gli lasciò anche qualcosa da mangiare, e dopo aver richiuso la porta della gabbia con un lucchetto fece cenno al drow di avvicinarsi.  
"Girati, poggia i polsi contro le sbarre. Ho il permesso di sciogliere i tuoi legacci." Annunciò in tono neutro, sfoderando un corto pugnale.  
"Come so che non mi accoltellerai alla schiena?" Replicò il drow, sentendosi in vena di prudenza.  
"Se Tazandil avesse voluto ucciderti, lo avrebbe fatto quando ti ha trovato nella nostra foresta con uno dei nostri bambini." Fu la pronta risposta dell'elfo. "Sarebbe stato facile raccontare che lo avevi rapito."  
"Ero disarmato." Protestò il prigioniero. "Come avrei potuto rapirlo?"  
"Se Tazandil avesse voluto ucciderti, le tue armi sarebbero state trovate sul tuo corpo."  
Daren annuì, accettando quella ovvia spiegazione. Era un drow, quindi capiva bene gli inganni. Anche lui avrebbe potuto inventare una messinscena del genere, se nella sua cultura fosse esistito il concetto di biasimo per motivi etici. Raramente ad un drow serviva una _giustificazione_ per uccidere qualcuno.  
L'elfo scuro si spostò verso la parete di sbarre davanti al ranger e si sedette sui talloni, dandogli le spalle e sporgendo i polsi all'indietro. Con pochi gesti rapidi, il ranger tagliò le corde che lo tenevano legato. Daren si rilassò leggermente; l'elfo aveva detto la verità, non intendeva ucciderlo. Anche se Tazandil non l'aveva ordinato, Daren non poteva essere certo che questo elfo in particolare non avesse qualche motivo per volerlo morto. Si allontanò in tutta fretta dalle sbarre, massaggiandosi i polsi.  
"Non dovrei attardarmi a parlare con te." Gli confidò l'elfo, sottovoce. "Ma sembra che sarò il tuo guardiano per stasera e temo di annoiarmi."  
"Non pensi che cercherò di scappare?" Inquisì il drow, raccogliendo il fagotto di cibo che l'elfo dei boschi gli aveva lasciato.  
L'altro si strinse nelle spalle, esitante. "Ho passato molte notti a fare la guardia sul tuo accampamento, negli ultimi dieci anni. Tendo a credere alla versione di Johlariel."  
Questo frammento di informazione rivelò a Daren alcune cose; l'elfo era un ranger abbastanza in gamba da essere incaricato della sua sorveglianza, ma non era in confidenza con Johel né con la sua famiglia, visto che usava il suo nome per esteso anziché il nome più breve usato dagli amici. Forse proveniva da un altro insediamento.  
"Di dove sei originario?" Gli domandò, per genuina curiosità e anche per verificare la sua ipotesi.  
L'elfo rimase sorpreso a questa domanda, si sarebbe aspettato che il drow gli chiedesse "Cosa mi accadrà?", o magari "Chi sei?", se proprio aveva delle curiosità su di lui personalmente.  
"Ormai vivo a Sarenestar, ma vengo dalla Wealdath, la foresta sconfinata a nord di qui. Mi chiamo Thaladir, sono un cugino del tuo amico. Da parte di madre, ovviamente." Spiegò, come se fosse implicito.  
"Ah... ovviamente." Assentì Daren, fingendo di sapere di cosa stesse parlando.  
"Tu da dove vieni? È vero che tu e Johlariel avete girato mezzo continente?"  
"Vengo dal nord. E comunque no. Solo una parte della Costa della Spada e un pochino le terre centrali dell'occidente."  
"Ma chissà che avventure!" Bisbigliò l'elfo in tono entusiasta. "Sarebbe troppo... insomma, sarebbe troppo invadente se ti chiedessi di raccontarmene una?"  
Daren guardò il ranger per alcuni secondi, in silenzio, riflettendo su quella richiesta e su molte altre cose.  
"Tu sei molto giovane, vero, Thaladir?" Domandò infine.  
"Molto? Che vuol dire molto? Ho quasi visto tramontare il mio primo secolo." Si difese l'elfo, corrugando la fronte. "Solo, non ho ancora avuto occasione di vivere avventure per conto mio."  
Daren si avvicinò alla parete di sbarre, sedendosi poi a gambe incrociate. Appoggiò le mani a terra dietro la schiena e sorrise, prendendo un'aria casuale e rilassata. "Mi piacerebbe raccontarti qualche avventura, Thaladir, ma più di ogni altra cosa mi piacerebbe tornare qui fra alcuni anni e sentire i resoconti delle _tue_ avventure. Vedo che hai un fuoco dentro, che potrebbe portarti a grandi cose. Ma perché questo accada, è necessario che tu impari una semplice verità, prima di tutto. È un segreto che quasi tutti gli avventurieri apprendono, prima o poi."  
L'elfo si avvicinò alla gabbia, incuriosito. "Devo per forza impararlo da solo? O puoi rivelarmelo tu?"  
Il drow annuì con aria complice. "Posso insegnartelo io, anzi meglio, perché prima lo impari e meglio è. Non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere se ti trovassi in una situazione di pericolo senza questa conoscenza." Daren abbassò la voce. "Ma devo dirtelo in confidenza, perché Tazandil non approverebbe. Penso che lui creda nell'insegnare le cose solo al momento giusto."  
Ora l'elfo era decisamente interessato.  
"Non dirò a Tazandil che me lo hai detto, allora." Sussurrò a sua volta, avvicinandosi alla gabbia.  
_Oh, sì che glielo dirai. Ci scommetto gli stivali che glielo dirai._  
Daren agì con una mossa improvvisa e fulminea. Si diede una leggera spinta con le braccia in modo da portare il baricentro in avanti, una delle sue mani scattò come un serpente passando fra le sbarre e afferrò il giovane Thaladir alla gola. Strinse la presa, abbastanza per essere certo di averlo afferrato, ma senza strangolarlo. Poi ritrasse il braccio, attirando a sé il ranger che sbatté la faccia contro le sbarre, quantomeno i lati del viso. Il colpo alle tempie lo stordì per un momento, ma era abbastanza perché l'altro braccio di Daren riuscisse a raggiungere l'impugnatura del coltello che teneva alla cintura. Quando il povero elfo stordito e sorpreso riaprì gli occhi dopo il colpo, il suo stesso coltello era puntato sotto il suo mento.  
Daren vedeva molto bene al buio, quindi vide con chiarezza il viso di Thaladir sbiancare all'improvviso. Lasciò che annaspasse in quel terrore atavico per alcuni secondi, poi abbassò la lama.  
"Ecco il mio consiglio, giovane. Non dare mai confidenza ai prigionieri. Alcuni sono disperati, e non sono bendisposti come me."  
Lasciò andare la gola dell'elfo e gli diede una spinta per allontanarlo dalla gabbia. Thaladir cadde all'indietro, trovandosi mezzo sdraiato sull'erba. Poi, con gesto svogliato, il drow gli lanciò il suo pugnale, che atterrò senza danni a poca distanza da lui.  
"Dì al tuo capo di mandare qualcun altro. E magari comincia a tenere il pugnale in un posto meno ovvio." Gli raccomandò, poi stese a terra il sacco a pelo e ci si sdraiò sopra, sbadigliando in modo palese.  
Thaladir non andò a chiamare qualcun altro, ma rimase a fare la guardia tutta la notte con gli occhi spalancati e l'arco pronto a scoccare.

Il mattino dopo, le orecchie sensibili dell'elfo scuro captarono un fruscio di erba calpestata. Aprì gli occhi, felice per una volta di trovarsi al riparo degli alberi, che soffocavano in parte la luce del sole.  
Tazandil era lì accanto alla sua gabbia e lo guardava con espressione indecifrabile. C'era un altro elfo con lui, aveva le vesti di un chierico di Corellon Larethian, il dio più venerato dagli elfi di Superficie.  
"Buongiorno." Salutò Daren, sedendosi in modo più composto sul suo giaciglio. "Temo di aver traumatizzato un po' tuo nipote."  
L'espressione di Tazandil non cambiò di una virgola. "Se fosse mio nipote lo avrei raddrizzato anni fa a suon di flessioni nel fango." Rispose con freddezza. "È solo un parente di mia moglie, nella sua foresta d'origine sono convinti di saper formare dei buoni ranger. Sapevo che gli avresti dato qualcosa su cui riflettere."  
Daren rimase a bocca aperta, in modo poco dignitoso, per un paio di secondi.  
"Mi hai lasciato con lui di proposito? Come sapevi che non lo avrei ucciso per scappare?"  
"Non lo sapevo." Ammise Tazandil, poi fece un passo di lato per permettere all'altro elfo di avvicinarsi. "Drow, ti presento Idhrenor, adepto della chiesa di Corellon Larethian."  
Daren scrutò il sacerdote con un certo interesse. Anche lui sembrava piuttosto giovane, infatti era solo un adepto. Non era il chierico principale della foresta, forse era solo di supporto a questa pattuglia di ranger per curare le loro ferite o portare conforto ai loro spiriti.  
"Mi sono perso le preghiere del mattino? O sei qui per raccomandare la mia anima a qualche aldilà?" Domandò, approcciando il giovane adepto con più sfacciataggine del dovuto.  
"Non stai per morire." Rispose Idhrenor, in tono pacato. Non sembrava essersela presa per le provocazioni di Daren, cosa che gli fece immediatamente guadagnare rispetto ai suoi occhi. "Sono qui per chiederti di abbassare le tue difese."  
Il drow lo guardò senza capire. "Sono disarmato, devo togliermi anche l'armatura?"  
Il sacerdote stava già scuotendo la testa prima che Daren avesse finito di parlare. "Mi riferisco alle tue difese spirituali. Ieri sera ti ho osservato con cura mentre interagivi con il tuo guardiano. Esistono incantesimi semplici ed elementari che possono rivelare la generale predisposizione d'animo di una persona. Anche mentre attaccavi Thaladir, le tue intenzioni verso di lui non sono mai state malevole. Questo mi ha sorpreso."  
"Eri lì, quindi." Riconobbe il drow, sorpreso. "Ma non ho percepito la tua presenza!"  
L'adepto sorrise con segreta soddisfazione. "Ero invisibile, ma non è tutto merito mio; Thaladir tende a coprire qualsiasi rumore con i suoi discorsi entusiastici." Scosse la testa con un sorriso, pensando al ranger e alla brutta esperienza che aveva vissuto la sera prima. "Quindi ora sono qui per capire meglio che tipo sei, drow. Magari hai solo un sistema di valori e priorità diverso dal nostro. Magari sei mentalmente disturbato e per te è normale minacciare di morte uno dei nostri ranger a scopo educativo."  
"Non sapevo che il buonsenso fosse una malattia mentale." Borbottò il drow. "Credevo di essere perlopiù immune alle malattie."  
"Devo chiederti di rimuovere qualsiasi difesa magica che nasconda la verità del tuo animo." Il chierico riprese il discorso da dove l'aveva interrotto.  
"Come prego?"  
Idhrenor si armò di santa pazienza e si lanciò in una spiegazione puntuale.  
"Se provo a lanciare un incantesimo che rivela la vera natura etica di una persona, guardando te non ottengo nessuna informazione. Come se tu non avessi opinioni su nulla."  
"E magari è così?" Il drow alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Sarebbe una condizione abbastanza rara, esclusiva di alcuni asceti che si astengono dalle cose del mondo, o di coloro che hanno interessi personali così forti da estraniarli dalla realtà. Io non penso che tu sia questo tipo di persona. Johlariel non ti sarebbe così affezionato."  
Daren distolse lo sguardo e borbottò qualche imprecazione a mezza voce.  
"Non sono a mio agio con questa cosa." Rivelò infine, senza guardare in faccia gli elfi. "Che succede se scelgo di non farlo?"  
"Il tuo esilio perdurerà alle stesse condizioni che già conosci." Intervenne Tazandil. "Avrai due ore per uscire dalla foresta oppure cominceranno a piovere frecce. Se invece permetti a Idhrenor di divinare la tua anima, la tua condizione potrebbe cambiare di conseguenza."

Daren rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, riflettendo sulla proposta. Non passava giorno che il guerriero drow non rinnovasse l'incantesimo che mascherava il suo allineamento morale agli sguardi dei chierici. Non perché avesse qualcosa di deplorevole da nascondere, ma perché era una cosa... privata. Non gli piaceva che degli sconosciuti potessero spiare i suoi veri sentimenti senza il suo consenso.  
Però adesso aveva l'occasione di fare un gesto di apertura verso la gente di Johel, e il suo gesto sarebbe stato davvero recepito, per la prima volta dopo quasi vent'anni. Poteva compiere un atto di fiducia verso quella gente? Migliorare i rapporti con la famiglia e il clan del suo amico valeva lo sforzo?  
Tazandil però non era un elfo paziente, e mal interpretò il suo silenzio.  
"Va bene. Prendi le tue cose e sparisci dalla mia vista." Disse seccamente, voltando le spalle al drow.  
"Aspetta!" Lo fermò Daren, messo alle strette.  
L'anziano elfo si girò e lo guardò, in attesa. Daren capì di avere pochissimo tempo per decidere.  
Ne valeva la pena? Johel aveva fatto tanto per lui: si era fidato. Lui poteva fare una cosa altrettanto difficile.  
"Accetto le condizioni del tuo chierico." La frase gli uscì di bocca all'improvviso e in tono amaro, come se avesse fatto fatica a tirarla fuori.  
Tazandil lo ricompensò con un singolo cenno d'assenso e lo lasciò solo con il giovane sacerdote.


	4. Capitolo 4

**1287 DR: Il loro interrogatorio**

Idhrenor attese con pazienza che il drow gli confermasse di aver rimosso l'incantesimo che mascherava il suo allineamento morale. Quando Daren gli fece un cenno d'assenso, il chierico chiuse gli occhi e cercò dentro di sé la magia che il suo Dio gli aveva elargito in risposta alle sue preghiere. Si toccò gli occhi chiusi con le mani, mormorando una breve formula, poi attese un momento finché non percepì che la magia stava iniziando ad avere effetto.  
Il giovane elfo prese un gran respiro e si fece coraggio: era nettamente consapevole dei suoi limiti, sapeva che se il drow avesse avuto un'aura malvagia e se quell'aura fosse stata troppo forte per lui da sopportare, avrebbe potuto anche sentirsi male. In quel momento avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi, come Tazandil, o il buon maestro Solaias che gli aveva fatto da mentore.  
Idhrenor aprì gli occhi, attento a cercare segni di malvagità nell'animo del drow.  
"Ah." Commentò, ritrovando il suo sangue freddo. "Forse Solaias aveva torto su di te, dopo tutto."  
"E chi diamine è Solaias?" Chiese l'elfo scuro in tono annoiato.  
"Il più probabile successore del nostro Sommo Sacerdote di Corellon Larethian." Spiegò il giovane adepto. "Era assolutamente sicuro che fossi malvagio, visto che, insomma, non hai..." fece un vago gesto con la mano in direzione del prigioniero. "Hai capito... no?"  
"No." Mentì il drow. Si era accorto del disagio di Idhrenor, ma l'adepto stava mettendo a disagio _lui_, e mal comune mezzo gaudio. "Ti prego, estrapola."  
Il sacerdote tacque, imbarazzato, per qualche secondo.  
"Non hai l'ombra." Sbottò infine. "Mi dispiace, io non_vorrei_ farmi gli affari tuoi, ma devo assolutamente essere certo che tu non sia un pericolo per la nostra foresta. Devo controllare che tu non stia più nascondendo le inclinazioni del tuo cuore."  
Daren rimase in silenzio, invitandolo a spiegarsi con una significativa occhiata perplessa.  
"Finora ho verificato solo che non sei malvagio." Balbettò il chierico. "Devo... devo anche controllare..."  
"Ah, sì. Certo." Comprese il drow. "Se ti servono anche altre informazioni personali imbarazzanti, non farti scrupolo, dopotutto io non sono una persona vera." Sbottò, in tono sarcastico e molto amareggiato.  
Idhrenor aveva un animo sensibile e si rendeva conto del disagio che stava causando al loro ospite, ma aveva prima di tutto dei doveri verso il suo popolo. "Non sono animato da morbosa curiosità personale. Farò solo il necessario, lo prometto."  
Si concentrò di nuovo e modificò l'incantesimo che aveva negli occhi, in modo da poter individuare una eventuale inclinazione alla bontà, anziché alla crudeltà. Quando aprì gli occhi, stavolta, rimase imbambolato a fissare la gabbia per un lungo momento. All'inizio, preso in contropiede da quello strano spettacolo, aveva pensato che la struttura di legno fosse in fiamme; però non aveva mai visto un fuoco così statico o così chiaro. Poi comprese cosa stava vedendo.  
"Oh." Soffiò, imbambolato. "Oh. Be', wow. Ho visto poche aure così forti, solo quelle di alcuni sacerdoti. Perché...?" Deglutì, incerto su come porre la domanda. "Perché nascondi questa... _cosa_ meravigliosa?"  
Inizialmente il drow non rispose. Idhrenor spostò lo sguardo sul suo viso e notò solo allora che aveva un'espressione molto contrariata. Nonostante l'evidenza delle reali buone intenzioni dell'elfo scuro, il giovane adepto fece un passo indietro. "Scusa. Avevo promesso di non fare domande di troppo."  
"No, non importa." Biascicò Daren. "Posso risponderti. Tu hai semplicemente una mentalità da chierico. Io conduco una vita molto diversa dalla tua, spesso devo muovermi in modo furtivo o addirittura infiltrarmi in mezzo a gente poco raccomandabile. Questa _cosa_, come la chiami tu, mi rende immediatamente identificabile a chiunque conosca i più basilari incantesimi di divinazione, inoltre lascia una scia che perdura per _giorni_, peggio che se avessi camminato nella vernice. Tutto ciò è contrario ai più basilari requisiti di sopravvivenza."  
_Inoltre non voglio che la gente si faccia idee sul mio conto,_ pensò, ma Idhrenor era giovane ed era un chierico, non avrebbe mai capito. Buona parte del potere della casta sacerdotale derivava dal rispetto che il suo gruppo sociale aveva per il clero, per il suo ruolo, e per le aspettative che si faceva carico di mantenere. Daren invece non voleva che la gente si facesse aspettative su di lui, sulla sua etica o sulla sua disponibilità. A dire il vero non gli dispiaceva che le persone gli stessero alla larga, anche se era per paura; riusciva già a fatica a gestire l'unico amico che aveva. L'amicizia come la intendevano in Superficie, quel rapporto fatto di doveri reciproci e intollerabile invadenza, era una cosa a cui non si era ancora abituato.  
Idhrenor continuò con le sue divinazioni per alcuni minuti, alla fine si accovacciò davanti alla gabbia di Daren.  
"Se mi metto qui, mi picchierai come hai fatto con Thaladir?"  
Il drow incrociò il suo sguardo e attese deliberatamente per alcuni lunghi secondi prima di rispondere. "In condizioni normali non lo farei; sei un chierico, non un ranger o un guerriero, quindi non mi aspetto molto da te in ogni caso. Ma visto che non conosci la differenza fra un pestaggio e una semplice testata contro un palo di legno, potrei aiutarti a mettere in ordine le idee."  
L'elfo dei boschi si spostò cautamente fuori dalla portata del drow, cogliendo l'avvertimento per ciò che era.  
"Dopotutto è un bene che tu nasconda il tuo allineamento morale." Considerò, parlando con una punta di irritazione che suonava completamente sincera. "Le persone tendono a credere che un individuo buono sia anche _gentile_, si farebbero delle tristi illusioni sul tuo conto."  
Daren sorrise come se avesse detto una cosa molto divertente.  
"Oh. Oh. Il cucciolo tira fuori le ghiande!" Lo motteggiò. "Ma sai cosa, hai perfettamente ragione."  
"Perché non hai l'ombra?" Chiese il religioso, a bruciapelo.  
"Perché questa improvvisa _morbosa curiosità_?" Ribatté il drow, usando le stesse parole che aveva pronunciato Idhrenor poco prima.  
"Non è per questo che te lo chiedo. Ora sei una persona buona, anche se..." esitò un momento, cercando la definizione giusta "...probabilmente secondo criteri antisociali. Ma Maestro Solaias ha avuto quasi vent'anni per fare ricerche e ha scoperto cosa significa la tua condizione. Che cosa hai fatto, drow? Quale crimine terribile ti è costato questa punizione?"  
Daren sostenne il suo sguardo, senza lasciar trasparire nulla. Quello che vide negli occhi del chierico non gli piacque nemmeno un po'.  
"Mi stai ancora divinando!" Ringhiò. "Che diavolo stai guardando, stavolta? La magia ti dirà se le mie parole corrispondono al vero?"  
"No." Rispose con calma Idhrenor. "Esiste un incantesimo che si chiama _Individuazione della colpa_. Mi rivela se stai provando senso di colpa. Certamente lo sai già, ma la risposta è sì. In ogni persona questo sentimento prende una forma visiva diversa... nel tuo caso è come un laccio di oscurità stretto attorno al tuo collo. Quando ti ho chiesto quale crimine hai commesso, il tuo senso di colpa si è stretto con più insistenza."  
"Quando uscirò di qui, Idhrenor, farai molto meglio a starmi alla larga per il resto della tua_vita_." Promise il drow, con un basso ringhio.  
"Non ho modo di sapere_perché_ ti senti in colpa." Si difese il chierico. "Quella è una verità che appartiene solo a te."  
"E continuerà ad appartenere solo a me!" Ribadì Daren.  
"Ma io devo sapere... prima di decretare che sei libero, che puoi vivere in questa foresta, devo sapere se il crimine che hai commesso riguarda in qualche modo un elfo di Superficie." Ammise, allargando le braccia in segno di impotenza.

Daren rimase in silenzio a ponderare per quasi un minuto, respirando lentamente. Se avesse permesso a sé stesso di parlare a ruota libera, sapeva che avrebbe insultato e mortificato il giovane chierico. Che comunque secondo lui se lo meritava.  
"Fammi capire... sai che ho commesso un crimine così orrendo da meritare una punizione divina che non è più in voga da millenni. Sai che ora ho cambiato completamente vita. E nonostante la gravità del gesto, che a mio parere dovrebbe essere sufficiente a condannarmi, o l'evidenza delle mie buone intenzioni, che potrebbero al contrario essere sufficienti ad assolvermi, l'unica cosa che ti preme chiedere è se questo mio crimine riguardava un elfo?" Tirò le fila, esponendo in modo più lucido possibile il motivo della sua indignazione. "Esattamente, che differenza fa?"  
Idhrenor aprì le braccia, di nuovo. "È... è una buona domanda, in effetti." Mormorò, imbarazzato. "Ma devi capire che noi elfi siamo molto... affezionati alla nostra razza. Siamo consapevoli di essere pochi e diamo molto valore alla vita dei nostri simili. Più che alla vita di individui di altri popoli, anche quando si tratta di razze con cui viviamo in pace. Questo, è inutile negarlo. Per cui devo chiedertelo di nuovo, e non mi importa del tuo giudizio: il tuo crimine riguardava un elfo di Superficie?"  
Daren, di nuovo, sostenne il suo sguardo. _Perlomeno non è un ipocrita_, pensò._Riconosce i limiti della sua etica e li ammette. Ma non credo di volergli dire_ tutto_. Se gli rivelassi che il mio crimine è stato commesso ai danni di un altro drow, non credo che potrei sopportare la sua indifferenza senza prenderlo davvero a pugni. No, non potrei tollerare la noncuranza o forse perfino la soddisfazione di un elfo davanti a un evento che mi ha sconvolto così tanto._  
"Non scenderò nei dettagli con te, chierico, perché non mi fido e non ti rispetto abbastanza." Annunciò infine, come preambolo. "Ma puoi avere la verità: non ho mai ucciso, né torturato, né mutilato o nuociuto in modo serio ad alcun elfo di Superficie, né a nessun'altra creatura buona o innocua che camminasse sotto il sole. Da quando sono salito in Superficie non ho mai fatto nulla di troppo diverso da ciò che ho fatto ieri notte a quel giovane ranger. Solo una volta ho ucciso degli umani, ma a mia discolpa erano crudeli seguaci di Talona e stavano contagiando un'intera regione con malattie magiche." Esitò appena un momento, poi ammise semplicemente: "È vero che prima di cambiare vita ero malvagio, ma ero un cittadino comune, un soldato al servizio di una Casata nobiliare, e non ho mai lasciato il Buio Profondo. Se avessi avuto occasione di uccidere un elfo, all'epoca, lo avrei fatto. Non voglio addolcire la verità, ero un normalissimo drow. Ma per fortuna non ho mai avuto questa opportunità."  
Idhrenor accettò la sua spiegazione in modo pacato e quasi solenne. Nonostante le sue affermazioni, Daren era quasi certo che avesse lanciato anche un incantesimo per individuare le menzogne.

"Per me abbiamo finito." Annunciò il giovane adepto, rialzandosi. "Riferirò a Tazandil che sei stato sincero, oggi così come in questi ultimi decenni. Penso che ti lascerà andare. Forse ti darà anche il permesso di calpestare il suolo della nostra foresta."  
Daren aveva pronta una risposta sarcastica come _Quale onore_, o _Lo sai che non me ne frega niente, vero?_ ma decise di mordersi la lingua. Erano elfi. Fieri, isolazionisti, paranoici elfi di Superficie. Da parte loro sarebbe stata un'immensa concessione.  
Quindi tacque ed annuì, fingendo un minimo di interesse per la faccenda.  
"Spero solo che si decida prima che arrivi qui il tuo amico. Non ci tengo ad essere coinvolto in una lite famigliare." Sospirò, pulendosi la tunica con le mani.  
Idhrenor salutò il drow con un mezzo inchino che, dopo tutto quello che si erano detti, a Daren sembrò un po' fuori luogo, e se ne andò. Il drow non attese il permesso del chierico prima di ristabilire l'incantesimo che mascherava il suo allineamento.


	5. Capitolo 5

**1287 DR: Il loro benvenuto**

Poche ore dopo qualcuno venne ad aprire la sua gabbia. Daren riconobbe Tazandil, il padre di Johel.  
"Puoi uscire. Se il nostro chierico dice che sei pulito, per me va bene."  
Il drow guardò prima la porta aperta, poi il volto serio dell'elfo più anziano. "Ma se lo dice tuo figlio, non va bene." Considerò, cercando di non usare un tono troppo critico.  
"Mio figlio non è investito di poteri divini." Fu la risposta stringata.  
Daren uscì dalla gabbia. C'era qualcosa, nell'elfo dei boschi, che gli faceva passare ogni velleità di ribellione. Aveva la stessa aura di autorevolezza di una matrona drow, anche se non era altrettanto sadico. Probabilmente. Quasi sicuramente.  
"Bene, e ora che sono fuori?"  
Lo sguardo di Tazandil non lasciava trasparire nulla.  
"La decisione non spetta a me. Non sono io il capoclan. Io sono solo responsabile per la sicurezza dell'area nord-orientale della foresta. Resterai nella mia pattuglia finché il capoclan non avrà deciso, e anche allora potrai muoverti solo nel territorio del clan Arnavel. Ma è un discorso prematuro. Per ora starai con noi ranger e basta."  
Daren scrollò le spalle. "Va bene. Meglio della noia di campeggiare da solo... suppongo. Devo fare qualcosa? Voi pattugliate la foresta, devo farlo anch'io?"  
Tazandil stavolta lasciò protrarre il silenzio per alcuni lunghi secondi prima di rispondere.  
"Non tutti sono entusiasti all'idea che tu possa muoverti armato in mezzo a noi. Tuttavia penso che sia giusto lasciarti una scelta: prendi le tue spade e fai la tua parte per pattugliare e difendere la foresta, oppure rinuncia al dovere ma anche al diritto, rimani qui ospite e disarmato con una ristretta libertà di movimento."  
Daren si stiracchiò, godendosi il piacere di poter aprire completamente le braccia senza toccare i pali della gabbia. Il discorso di Tazandil aveva un ché di surreale, per lui.  
"Parli come se io avessi dei doveri verso questa foresta. Come se fosse casa mia."  
Il guerriero elfo scrollò le spalle, il primo gesto noncurante che Daren gli vedesse fare.  
"Fintanto che mio figlio si trova qui e richiede la tua presenza, questa foresta_sarà _casa tua. O almeno quest'area della foresta."  
Il drow rimase senza parole. Quella di Tazandil in realtà era un'offerta straordinaria e inaspettata, ma l'elfo riusciva a farla sembrare un odioso comando.  
_Diamine_. Daren venne colpito da una tremenda rivelazione. _Suono così anche io, quando mi relaziono con la gente? È veramente atroce.  
Questo tizio è un genio._  
"Ehi, non c'è problema, Taz. Farò la mia parte." Promise, alzando entrambi i pollici.  
L'elfo dei boschi non tradì alcuna emozione tranne il leggero contrarsi di un sopracciglio.  
"Il mio nome è Tazandil." Rammentò al drow in tono rigido. "Se non riesci a ricordartelo, puoi chiamarmi _Signore_. Sono stato chiaro?"  
"Come il sole, Taz." Confermò Daren con un sorriso.  
Voleva vedere come il padre di Johel avrebbe reagito a quel particolare tipo di insubordinazione.

Più tardi, verso mezzogiorno, Johel raggiunse il campo insieme alla sua piccola pattuglia di ranger. Si erano spinti verso occidente, per prendere contatto con un'altra truppa di elfi e verificare che non fossero stati rilevati pericoli o anomalie.  
Johel fu molto sorpreso di trovare Daren all'accampamento degli elfi, anziché fuori dai confini della foresta. La situazione comunque non era delle più rosee.  
Il suo amico era in mezzo a una radura, sdraiato a terra a pancia in giù, e un elfo dei boschi lo teneva sotto tiro con il suo arco. Johel velocizzò il passo, per andare a scoprire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Arrivando più vicino, si accorse che l'elfo non aveva l'arco in tensione e questo lo rincuorò un poco, anche se conosceva l'addestramento a cui venivano sottoposti i ranger della foresta e sapeva che ci avrebbe messo un secondo a tendere la corda e scoccare. Daren invece non era esattamente steso a terra; le sue mani erano piantate al suolo e si stava sollevando e abbassando ritmicamente.  
"Che diamine sta succedendo?" Domandò in tono incredulo, spostando lo sguardo dal drow al suo compagno ranger, e poi di nuovo a Daren. "Che cosa fai?"  
"Duecento... flessioni... a quanto pare." Sbuffò il guerriero, ansimando per la fatica.  
"Ma… cosa? Perché? Qui?" Balbettò.  
"Te lo… dico dopo… va bene?" Propose in tono seccato, trovando a malapena il fiato fra una flessione e l'altra.

Alla fine, l'elfo scuro terminò tutte le sue duecento flessioni. Si lasciò cadere a terra, rotolando a pancia in su con le braccia aperte. Rimase immobile a guardare il cielo per un lungo momento.  
"Ordini di tuo padre." Spiegò, dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Johel si era seduto al suo fianco, curioso verso quei nuovi sviluppi.  
"Chiamalo Tazandil. Non ho il permesso di chiamarlo _padre _quando stiamo svolgendo il nostro lavoro di ranger."  
"Eh…" Daren si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sbuffo, per la fatica o forse per l'incredulità. "Io l'ho chiamato Taz." Confessò.  
"Tu hai fatto _cosa_?" Johel sbiancò, atterrito.  
"Ho fatto duecento flessioni." Rispose Daren, in un tono che sembrava di rettifica, ma le due cose erano chiaramente consequenziali.  
"Solo duecento, mi sembra strano." Ragionò l'elfo biondo.  
"Altre duecento stasera." Aggiunse il drow, a conferma dei suoi sospetti. "E domani tutto daccapo. Sai, l'ho chiamato Taz _due volte_."  
Johel gemette come un animale a cui hanno pestato la coda e si nascose il volto dietro a una mano.  
"Inoltre c'è il tuo cugino della foresta di Tethir che _adora_ tenere d'occhio i miei progressi da dietro il suo arco."  
"Non è vero." Si difese Thaladir, che stazionava ad una decina di passi da loro, con ancora l'arco in mano. "Faccio solo quello che mi viene ordinato."  
L'elfo scuro si sollevò sui gomiti e gli rivolse un'occhiataccia da manuale. "Be', nessuno ti aveva _ordinato_ di perdere il conto due volte!"  
"Ti porgo le mie più umili e sentite scuse." Il ranger lo disse in tono piatto, per nulla sincero. "Ho battuto la testa, di recente."  
Daren si lasciò ricadere schiena a terra, con un sorrisetto. Johel credette perfino di sentirlo ridacchiare.  
"Cosa?" Domandò infine, incuriosito dal comportamento dell'altro.  
Daren sollevò le sopracciglia in una muta domanda.  
"Cos'è che ti rende tanto compiaciuto?" Chiarí Johel, dando alla domanda una piega sarcastica.  
"Non è ovvio?" Daren si alzò a sedere e cominciò a massaggiarsi le braccia indolenzite. "Cosa avrebbe fatto Tazandil se uno dei suoi ranger l'avesse apostrofato con un nomignolo?"  
L'elfo dei boschi non aveva bisogno di chiederselo.  
"Avrebbe punito questa impudenza con qualche esercizio sfiancante o con inutili doppi turni di ronda." Rispose, riconoscendo solo ora le ragioni del drow. "Esattamente come ha fatto con te."  
"Già."  
"E quale messaggio migliore per comunicare a tutti che ti ha accettato?" Sussurrò Johel, tirando le somme della logica assurda del suo amico.  
"Mi piace questa cosa del trattamento egualitario. Tuo padre… scusa, Tazandil… è un vero stronzo. Ma è uno stronzo equo."  
"Non farti sentire a parlare così di lui." Il consiglio giunse in forma di sussurro. "Potrebbe raddoppiare il tuo castigo."  
Non era stato Johel a parlare. Entrambi si voltarono, e scoprirono che altri due elfi silvani erano sopraggiunti nella radura, alle loro spalle. Daren li riconobbe come i due ranger che erano presenti alla sua cattura.  
"Volevamo ringraziarti per… insomma, per non aver reagito male quando ci siamo… incontrati." Mormorò uno dei due, passando lo sguardo da Daren a Johel. Non avevano il permesso di rivelare i dettagli al figlio del loro capo.  
"Ci sono ringraziamenti che suonano un po' come insulti, sapete?" Li apostrofò il drow. "Nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo… questo era uno di quelli."  
"Scusa." Si affrettò a dire uno dei due, un elfo basso con i capelli neri e due occhi dorati che rivelavano una spiccata intelligenza. Daren lo ricordava, era l'elfo che aveva riso alla sua battuta e che di conseguenza era stato incaricato di prenderlo prigioniero. "Volevamo solo dirti che approviamo la decisione di Tazandil. Quella nuova, non… quella di ieri." Si tenne sul vago. "E non parlo delle, ehm, flessioni. _L'altra_ decisione."  
"Sì, ho capito…" Daren ripescò nella memoria il nome di quell'elfo. "Elendyl, giusto? E tu sei… Rae… ehm." Il drow gettò la spugna e scrollò le spalle, come per scusarsi.  
"Raedeth." Gli venne in aiuto l'altro elfo.  
"Raedeth. Ma certo. Grazie per le vostre parole."  
"È vero che hai chiamato Tazandil con un nomignolo?"  
"Ed è vero che ti ha condannato ai lavori forzati?"  
Daren sollevò entrambe le mani per fare loro segno di rallentare.  
"Sì, sono stato uno stolto impudente, ma no, mi ha solo condannato a fare ottocento flessioni. E non tutte insieme."  
I due elfi lo guardarono con orripilato interesse, come se fosse una specie di eroe della follia.  
"Ed è vero che prossimamente ti unirai ad un gruppo di ranger per pattugliare la foresta?" chiese ancora Raedeth.  
"Così si era detto…" Daren non si volle sbilanciare. "Se troverò una pattuglia che non si senta a disagio a lavorare con me."  
"Parlando di disagio." Johel si alzò. Forse non aveva mangiato la foglia, ma poco ci mancava. "Penso di dover parlare con mi… Tazandil." Si corresse, ricordando che tecnicamente era ancora in veste ufficiale di ranger. Non aveva davvero voglia di unirsi a Daren nel fare flessioni.


	6. Capitolo 6

**1287 DR: La loro famiglia (Parte 1)**

Johel andò a cercare i suoi compagni di pattuglia e chiese loro se avrebbero potuto fare a meno di lui per qualche giorno. Una volta sistemati i turni, si decise ad andare a cercare suo padre. Non c'era bisogno di chiedere a qualcuno dove fosse andato: se si era preso la responsabilità di decidere che un drow potesse risiedere all'interno della foresta, sicuramente era diretto alla città nascosta di Myth Dyraalis per presentare al Consiglio le sue ragioni.  
La cittadina distava molte ore di cammino dai bordi della foresta, era protetta da intrusioni esterne grazie alle pattuglie di ranger che controllavano il territorio e grazie ai pericoli stessi della selva. Era un luogo di rifugio per gli anziani, i bambini, e per le figure importanti della comunità come i consiglieri e i sacerdoti, che formavano l'ultima linea difensiva in caso di attacco. Il buon lord Fisdril, capoclan degli Arnavel, conduceva una vita seminomade alternando periodi di vita politica in città a periodi in cui si spostava da un insediamento mobile all'altro, insieme ai ranger. Johel aveva saputo che in quel periodo il capoclan era in città, quindi sicuramente Tazandil stava andando lì.  
La foresta di Sarenestar non era una monarchia, le decisioni importanti venivano prese dal Consiglio. Il Consiglio era formato dai capiclan degli elfi (e anche se il clan Arnavel rappresentava la schiacciante maggioranza della popolazione elfica, anche gli altri due capiclan presenti venivano rispettati ed ascoltati), dai due sommi sacerdoti di Corellon Larethian e di Solonor Thelandira, dal capodruido della foresta, e da tre Saggi che venivano eletti fra gli anziani con cadenza decennale. Anche la piccola comunità di gnomi che viveva a Myth Dyraalis aveva i suoi rappresentanti, ossia il loro capo, il loro chierico principale, e uno gnomo chiamato "il Custode della Memoria" (o anche solo "La Memoria") che era incaricato di registrare gli eventi importanti della comunità e mantenere una memoria storica. Gli elfi non avevano bisogno di una simile figura visto che la loro vita era molto lunga e la loro memoria ancora di più.

Quando finalmente il giovane ranger giunse in prossimità della città nascosta degli elfi era ormai notte, e la luce delle stelle a Sarenestar è un bene piuttosto raro. Rallentò il passo, ma sapeva che ormai era quasi arrivato; deviò verso ovest, pensando di entrare dalla Porta dei Monti. Johel sapeva che suo padre avrebbe parlato con lord Fisdril prima di tutto: era il suo capoclan, e anche suo fratello. La residenza di lord Fisdril non era lontana dalla Porta occidentale della città, perché voleva sempre essere il primo a saperlo se fossero stati avvistati dei pericoli da quella direzione, che era meno pattugliata perché la foresta terminava dopo sole poche miglia.  
La città di Myth Dyraalis era protetta da un _mythal_, un potente incantesimo di Alta Magia elfica, che impediva che quel sacro rifugio venisse individuato con i sensi o con mezzi magici e creava anche un campo di energia magica che proteggeva la città come una barriera semisferica, allontanando le creature senzienti. Chi si avvicinava alla città vedeva solo un'infinita distesa di rovi, abbastanza fitta da scoraggiare anche il più coriaceo avventuriero. C'erano però quattro Porte che si aprivano nella barriera, consentendo l'accesso alla città a chi sapeva dove trovarle: la Porta dei Monti a ovest, chiamata così perché in quella direzione si trovavano le Montagne del Cammino, la Porta delle Spade a nord, perché quella era la zona più pattugliata dai ranger e dai guerrieri, la Porta dell'Acqua a sud, dove la foresta si arricchiva di molti fiumi e torrenti che sfociavano in una palude vicino al mare, e infine la Porta delle Stelle, un foro circolare nella barriera al di sopra delle cime degli alberi. L'esistenza della Porta delle Stelle destava molta curiosità fra gli abitanti di Myth Dyraalis, perché nessuno ricordava il suo scopo. Qualcuno diceva che dovesse risalire al tempo in cui gli elfi alati, il mitico popolo degli _avariel_, attraversava ancora i cieli di Faerûn. Altri ribattevano che gli elfi alati non si erano mai visti così a sud, e che quell'apertura servisse ai leggendari elfi cavalieri di draghi. L'unica cosa certa era che quella Porta non veniva più usata da millenni.  
Johel era nato a Myth Dyraalis, come quasi tutti gli elfi della foresta di Sarenestar, quindi il _mythal_ che proteggeva la città non poteva impedirgli di trovare l'ubicazione delle Porte, né la sua magia l'avrebbe respinto: quella era casa sua.  
All'interno della città protetta, la vegetazione era leggermente meno fitta e si riusciva a vedere il cielo. La luce delle stelle sarebbe stata sufficiente ad illuminare la zona, ma qualcuno aveva acceso anche delle fiaccole.  
Gli elfi di guardia vicino alla porta, un maschio e una femmina, lo riconobbero e lo salutarono con un sorriso e un cenno della mano. Lui rispose al saluto e si addentrò nei sentieri della città. Era un tipico insediamento degli elfi dei boschi, quindi le abitazioni erano perlopiù abbarbicate sugli alberi e unite da ponti sospesi, ma c'era anche qualcuno che viveva a terra, soprattutto le guardie e la comunità gnomica.  
"Johel!" Una guardia di passaggio lo chiamò uno con un sorriso. "Non ti si vedeva da anni. Come stai?"  
Johel riconobbe un suo vecchio compagno d'armi. "Benissimo, grazie, Nelaeryn." Rispose sorridendo a sua volta. "Mio padre è in città?"  
"Dovresti chiedere alle guardie della Porta delle Spade, ma ho sentito dire che è in città." Rispose l'elfo. "Non conosco il motivo della sua visita." Quest'ultima affermazione suonava un po' come una domanda, e Johel sorrise della curiosità che il suo vecchio amico faticava a celare. Il burbero Tazandil suscitava sempre quel genere di interesse quando veniva in città.  
"Nemmeno io." Mentì, scrollando le spalle.  
"Ah, senti…" Nelaeryn si accodò a lui, mentre proseguiva verso la casa dello zio Fisdril. "Ma è vero che sei amico di un drow?"  
Johel buttò gli occhi al cielo. _Ecco, mi sono appena ricordato perché non vengo spesso in città!_ pensò con un sorriso rassegnato. Nelaeryn non era il primo a fargli questa domanda. Spesso altri elfi, persone che conosceva da tutta la vita, gli avevano posto lo stesso interrogativo con un tono che andava dalla semplice incredulità al totale disappunto, come se questa amicizia facesse di Johel un traditore del popolo elfico. Nel corso degli anni aveva perfezionato la sua risposta.  
"Il tuo approccio è sbagliato: è lui ad essere amico di un elfo."  
Gli piaceva mettere in chiaro fin da subito che il suo amico non fosse _un drow_, ma una persona a sé stante. Un soggetto, non un oggetto di conversazione.  
Nelaeryn sollevò le mani, in segno che non intendeva contestarlo. "Non prenderla male. Io sono fra quelli che ha sempre creduto in te."  
Johel annuì distrattamente, sperando che si levasse dai piedi.  
"Ora scusami, ma ho delle scommesse da riscuotere." Annunciò in tono del tutto naturale.  
Johel ci restò così di sasso che per poco non inciampò in una radice. Si voltò verso Nelaeryn, indignato, con l'intenzione di cantargliene quattro, ma l'altro elfo si era già dato alla macchia.

La dimora di Fisdril e della sua famiglia occupava un intero albero per buona parte della sua altezza; diverse piattaforme erano state costruite sui rami dell'albero, che si protendevano verso l'esterno a distanza di qualche metro l'uno dall'altro. Johel notò una piccola civetta appollaiata sul ramo più basso; conosceva quel rapace, era la fidata amica di sua zia Merildil.  
"Ciao, Pallina." La chiamò, sporgendo un braccio perché la civetta potesse appollaiarsi sopra. Ovviamente il rapace non rispose, anzi, gli gettò uno sguardo sprezzante e spiccò il volo verso i piani alti della casa.  
Pochi secondi dopo un volto di donna sbirciò da una finestra, poi qualcuno spalancò le imposte.  
"Johel! Da quanto tempo! Ti prego, sali." Lo invitò l'elfa, facendogli un cenno con il capo.  
Lui si avvicinò al tronco dell'albero e cercò i supporti che l'avrebbero agevolato nella scalata. I druidi della foresta si occupavano di modificare leggermente la forma dei tronchi in modo che non fosse necessario utilizzare mezzi barbari come chiodi e spuntoni artificiali. Un umano forse avrebbe trovato quella scalata comunque difficile, ma Johel era un elfo dei boschi, era cresciuto scalando alberi.  
In pochi secondi arrivò alla prima piattaforma della casa, e vide che Merildil gli era venuta incontro. "Che piacere rivederti, nipote." Gli sorrise con calore. Johel rispose al sorriso, sentendosi in colpa per le sue visite troppo rare. I suoi zii gli volevano molto bene, lo consideravano quasi un figlio, perché avevano penato per decenni prima di riuscire ad avere una figlia a loro volta, e nel frattempo si erano affezionati molto al più giovane ranger della famiglia.  
"Anche io sono felice di rivederti, zia Merildil. E Pallina, ovviamente." Cercò di accarezzare la civetta che si era posata sulla spalla dell'elfa, ma l'uccello rispose con un minaccioso schiocco del becco.  
"Lei può capirti, sai? Non chiamarla _Pallina_." Lo rimproverò lei. Merildil era una druida, e la sua amica civetta aveva un'intelligenza fuori dal comune.  
L'elfa lo invitò ad entrare in casa e gli offrì un calice di vino leggero, perché potesse ristorarsi dopo il viaggio.  
"Sei sola in casa? A parte… Aryl?" domandò, ricordando il vero nome del rapace.  
"C'è tua cugina Freya, ma sta dormendo. Ultimamente è inquieta, e si stanca facilmente. Invece Fisdril è uscito. Tuo padre... è venuto qui oggi pomeriggio, ma di sicuro lo sai." Johel assentì, facendole cenno di continuare. "So che hanno richiesto che il Consiglio si riunisse, ma non ne conosco il motivo."  
"E non sono ancora tornati?" Johel sospettava di sapere quale fosse l'argomento di discussione, ma era strano che la questione richiedesse tante ore.  
"Hanno dovuto aspettare che ognuno terminasse le proprie incombenze, quindi hanno iniziato tardi. Comunque probabilmente avevano più di un argomento di cui parlare, sai come sono queste riunioni… ciascuno incamera problemi o proposte di cambiamento, in attesa che qualcun altro indica una riunione per qualcosa di più importante." Lo disse con un sorrisetto e una scrollata di spalle.  
"Politica!" Johel scosse la testa. "Sono felice di non saperne niente."  
Zia Merildil lo guardò con una punta di biasimo. "Potresti dovertene interessare, un giorno. Potresti diventare capoclan."  
"Fisdril è il capoclan, e ha una figlia." Le ricordò lui, con l'aria soddisfatta di qualcuno che ha appena schivato una freccia.  
"Freya… potrebbe non essere adatta al comando. O alle responsabilità. Come ti dicevo, è uno spirito inquieto."  
Questa volta Johel iniziò a preoccuparsi. "Cosa intendi, mia cugina sta bene? È _inquieta_ nel senso di_adolescente_, o…"  
"Ha iniziato a manifestare poteri arcani." Confessò la druida. A Johel non sfuggì il fatto che stesse giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli fra le dita, in modo nervoso. "Sai com'è, entusiasta verso tutto, scostante… non è tipo da mettere la testa sui libri, e comunque ben pochi elfi dei boschi lo sono. I suoi poteri sembrano innati, perfino selvaggi. Come la magia degli stregoni."  
"Oh, la piccola Freya." Johel scoppiò a ridere. "Non mi sembra la fine del mondo, zia."  
"Ed è _anche_ adolescente!" Rincarò lei. "Soggetta a sbalzi umorali, eccessiva in ogni sua passione, nella gioia come nella tristezza. Una volta per uno scatto di rabbia ha quasi fatto prendere fuoco alla sua stanza! Io spero di riuscire a proteggere sia lei che la foresta… da lei. Ma temo che per quando avrà messo la testa a posto, la sua reputazione sarà compromessa."  
"Suvvia, mia cugina ha un buon cuore, qualunque errore possa compiere io so che non sta agendo in malafede."  
Merildil volse lo sguardo altrove, accarezzando distrattamente la sua civetta.  
"A volte questo non è sufficiente. La politica, sai. E a questo proposito, anche la tua reputazione non è più solida come era un tempo." Azzardò, con il tono di chi sta camminando sul ghiaccio sottile.  
Johel non ne fu sorpreso. Si aspettava un discorso del genere, specialmente dopo le domande e le recriminazioni che molti altri elfi gli avevano mosso nel corso degli ultimi anni. Merildil era la moglie del capoclan, una donna intelligente e saggia che comprendeva le sottigliezze del vivere comune e della politica, nonostante fosse una druida. Ma i druidi, fra gli elfi, hanno un ruolo sociale non secondario.  
"Per via di Daren." Affermò tranquillamente.  
"Per via del drow." Confermò lei. "Daren? È questo il suo nome?"  
"Sì zia, è questo il suo nome." Gli sembrava strano di non averglielo mai detto, probabilmente lei non si era curata di memorizzarlo. "Non è un'amicizia che abbia fatto bene alla mia immagine pubblica, lui per primo non ha mai fatto nulla per cercare l'approvazione della nostra gente, e a dirla tutta non è nemmeno un mostro di simpatia. Ma è un amico fedele e leale, non ci si annoia mai in sua compagnia, e grazie a lui sto scoprendo moltissime cose sul mondo e su altri popoli. Stiamo imparando molto l'uno dall'altro e ritengo che nonostante il suo carattere sia una persona meritevole."  
"E non credi possibile che ti stia ingannando?" Indagò con cautela.  
Johel scrollò le spalle.  
"Lui insiste sul fatto che questo sospetto sarebbe legittimo. Che i drow possono pianificare inganni anche per decenni o per secoli. Ma io mi fido di lui. Se volesse ingannarmi sarebbe un po' più amichevole, con me e con voi. E mi sta insegnando come combattere contro altri drow, siccome conosce il loro stile. Dice che non si sentirà a suo agio finché non saprà che ho le competenze necessarie ad ucciderlo."  
Merildil sollevò le sopracciglia, colpita. "Nel senso che desidera la morte?"  
"Nel senso che non vuole vedere una disparità di potere fra noi." La corresse lui. "Vuole sapere che sono indipendente."  
"E lo sei?"  
Johel ci pensò un momento, poi decise per una risposta seria.  
"Talvolta viaggiamo separati, se volessi prendere accordi con qualcuno per tendergli una trappola e ucciderlo potrei farlo. Non lo farei, ma comunque sono consapevole che potrei."  
Merildil annuì. Quella risposta le bastava.  
"Io non dubito di te, Johel. Ho sempre scommesso che saresti tornato vivo."  
"Zia!" Sbottò, indignato. "Anche tu partecipi a queste bieche scommesse?"  
Lei fece un cenno con la mano, teso a minimizzare la cosa. "Almeno io ho scommesso su di te. Freya nemmeno quello."  
"_Cosa?_" La domanda gli uscì in uno squittio troppo acuto per i suoi gusti. _Dannata marmocchia._ Pensò, mentre sua zia ridacchiava. _Ora vado in camera sua, la avvolgo nelle coperte mentre dorme e la lego come un cannolo calishita._

In quel momento, da sotto sentirono un rumore leggero di passi. Fisdril e Tazandil stavano tornando, e non volevano nascondere la loro presenza. Merildil andò incontro al marito, mentre Johel finì il suo calice di vino tutto d'un fiato. In vino veritas, e lui ora avrebbe avuto bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per parlare con suo padre.


	7. Capitolo 7

**1287 DR: La loro famiglia (Parte 2)**

"Johlariel, che bello vederti, ragazzo" lo salutò Fisdril, come gesto di benvenuto.  
Johel rispose con altrettanto calore al saluto di suo zio. Era molto che non vedeva quell'elfo, per cui provava molto affetto e anche ammirazione.  
"Johlariel." Tazandil lo salutò riconoscendo la sua presenza, come al solito. Fissò il figlio come se non si capacitasse della sua presenza lì. "Cosa fai qui? Non avevi dei doveri a cui attendere?"  
"Non preoccuparti, padre, ho chiesto ad alcuni compagni di sostituirmi e coprire i miei turni. Volevo parlarti."  
"Sarei tornato domani."  
"Volevo parlarti qui. A Myth Dyraalis. Dove posso parlare a mio padre, non al mio superiore."  
Tazandil rifletté un momento, poi annuì, comprendendo la differenza di cui Johel parlava. "Vai a casa allora. Devo finire un discorso con il nostro capoclan."  
Dal tono formale che aveva usato, il giovane ranger comprese che doveva trattarsi di un discorso che trattava gli interessi del clan, forse dell'intera foresta, non della famiglia.  
"Va bene, allora a dopo. Zio Fisdril, zia Merildil, è stato un piacere rivedervi."  
Johel trovò gli appigli nel tronco con la sicurezza dell'esperienza, e si calò verso terra in poche abili mosse.

Dal momento che passava gran parte del suo tempo lontano dalla foresta, non si era mai curato di cercarsi un posto dove vivere, e quando tornava a Myth Dyraalis di solito era ospite dei suoi genitori. Si recò alla casa di sua madre, molto più vicina al centro della cittadina.  
"Mamma? È permesso?" Domandò dal basso, prima di arrampicarsi sul tronco.  
Sua madre sporse la testa da sopra una piattaforma prima ancora che lui avesse finito di parlare.  
"Johel! Sapevo che saresti arrivato, anzi, sei giusto in tempo per il tè." La bella dama dai capelli rossi, moglie di Tazandil e veggente della cittadina, gli sorrise con entusiasmo e gli fece un cenno con la mano. "Sali, caro, ho preparato i tuoi biscotti preferiti."  
Johel sorrise scuotendo la testa e si affrettò ad arrampicarsi sull'albero che ospitava la casa dei suoi genitori. Per la verità era soprattutto la casa di sua madre, Tazandil era spesso assente.  
"Lo apprezzo molto, mamma, però non posso permettermi di ingrassare. Mio padre non approverebbe." Lo disse in tono scherzoso, ma in realtà parte delle sue remore erano reali.  
L'elfa lo fece accomodare dentro una delle stanze della casa sull'albero. "Tuo padre. Non è lui il motivo per cui sei qui?"  
Johel arrossì leggermente, per l'imbarazzo.  
"Non pensare che non mi faccia piacere vederti, mamma… ma sì, sono qui per parlargli."  
Lei si avvicinò ad un tavolino apparecchiato e prese in mano delicatamente una teiera di terracotta. "Va bene così, caro. Bevi il tuo infuso, Tazandil non sarà a casa prima di mezz'ora." Versò un po' di liquido bollente in una tazza e la porse a suo figlio.  
Johel aveva smesso da anni di chiedersi come facesse sua madre a sapere queste cose. Prese la sua tazza e si sedette su una delle sedie.

Sorbirono il tè in silenzio, godendo della reciproca compagnia. Era una cosa che non succedeva più molto spesso.  
"Sai come ci siamo conosciuti, io e tuo padre?" Gli domandò lei di punto in bianco, dopo alcuni minuti.  
Johel puntò lo sguardo su di lei, manifestando la sua curiosità con un'occhiata e un segno di diniego.  
"Tuo padre faceva parte di una delegazione, una missione diplomatica per riallacciare i rapporti fra la foresta di Sarenestar e la Wealdath, la mia terra natia. Il mio clan, come sai, si trova sulla penisola a occidente. Molto lontano da qui." Johel capì che sua madre alludeva alla striscia di terra che si protendeva nel Mare delle Spade, la penisola del Collo del Drago. "A quel tempo entrambi i nostri clan erano in rapporti amichevoli con i clan della Wealdath orientale, ma il mio clan non aveva nessun contatto diretto con quello di Sarenestar, e viceversa. Era stato deciso di suggellare la nostra ritrovata amicizia con un matrimonio."  
Johel trattenne bruscamente il respiro e la sua tazza vacillò nelle sue mani.  
"Un matrimonio combinato? Mamma, hai _dovuto_ sposare papà?" Il giovane elfo sentì che le sue certezze si stavano sgretolando. Aveva sempre pensato che i suoi genitori si amassero, e perché avrebbe dovuto pensare altrimenti? I matrimoni combinati erano una cosa all'antica, un'usanza che apparteneva a un'altra epoca, almeno per gli elfi dei boschi. Probabilmente solo gli elfi del sole delle casate nobili mantenevano ancora questa tradizione.  
"Non pensare che la cosa avesse un carattere di obbligatorietà, era stato solo caldamente incoraggiato… il mio matrimonio con tuo zio Fisdril." Raccontò lei, con il tono più tranquillo del mondo.  
Johel accolse la notizia con un silenzio sbalordito, e sua madre lo prese come un'esortazione a continuare il racconto.  
"Tuo zio, all'epoca, era l'erede del capoclan. Ed era l'elfo più bello e affascinante che avessi mai visto. Quando cominciò il corteggiamento formale, però… qualcosa non andava. Il suo cuore era altrove, potevo sentirlo, e dentro di sé covava una immensa tristezza. Lui era troppo gentile e buono per farmelo notare, ma io ho un sesto senso per queste cose, e mi sono rifiutata di condurre un'intera vita accanto a qualcuno che avrei reso infelice… e che non mi avrebbe mai amata."  
"E quindi hai ripiegato su mio padre?" Disse Johel, accorgendosi troppo tardi che c'era una nota di biasimo nella sua voce.  
"Non è stato un ripiego." Negò l'elfa, con convinzione. "Fino a quel momento non ero stata presentata a nessun altro della loro delegazione, a parte Fisdril e suo padre. Quando conobbi Tazandil… scattò qualcosa. Lui era un giovane impacciato e di poche parole."  
"Posso capire che fosse di poche parole…" Johel si figurò nella mente come potesse essere il suo austero padre da giovane. "Ma _impacciato_?"  
Sua madre sorrise, un sorrisetto furbo, come se conservasse un segreto.  
"Impacciato con i sentimenti. Pensi che ora non lo sia?"  
A questo il ranger non sapeva rispondere, ma rivisse con il pensiero la sua infanzia e adolescenza. Per anni era stato convinto di essere un peso ed una delusione per suo padre, perché non gli dava mai tante attenzioni come sua madre. Poi, quando era un ragazzo di circa trent'anni, una strana malattia magica aveva funestato la foresta, un parassita che viveva nel sangue di animali ed elfi, e nella linfa di alcune piante. Bastava un graffio per contrarre quel male, e gli incantesimi dei chierici erano solo un palliativo: si guariva col tempo, oppure si moriva. Johel si era ammalato ed era rimasto a letto delirante per molti giorni. Ricordava poco di quel periodo, ma era sicuro come il sole che suo padre fosse rimasto sempre al suo fianco.  
_Lo stesso padre che all'epoca non mi chiamava nemmeno per nome, finché non avessi sconfitto un nemico degno. In effetti, ha cominciato dopo che mi sono ripreso da quella piaga sconosciuta, che ne aveva uccisi molti altri. Ha detto che avevo la tempra e lo spirito di un guerriero.  
È stato allora che ho capito che quella era la massima dimostrazione di affetto di cui fosse capace. Poteva stare al mio fianco giorno e notte per una settimana, fintanto che ero incosciente, ma non mi avrebbe mai detto che mi voleva bene.  
_"Sì, mamma, capisco cosa vuoi dire." Ammise dopo un po'.  
"Conoscendo tuo padre, ho capito che ero l'unica sposa che avrebbe avuto qualche speranza di comprenderlo ed amarlo. E soprattutto ho capito che se ci fossi riuscita, mi avrebbe amata più di qualunque altro marito potessi scegliere." Johel si sporse sopra al tavolino e prese una mano di sua madre nella sua. "Questa era la vita che volevo, Johel. Ho visto felicità nel nostro futuro. Ho visto un figlio entro un decennio dalle nozze, ed un grande amore se ne fossi stata capace."  
A questa rivelazione, l'elfo sentì una vampata di commozione e di amore per quella donna.  
"Non hai scelto solo mio padre. Hai scelto anche_me_. Rispetto agli altri figli che avresti potuto avere da altri elfi…"  
"Non potevo vedere come saresti diventato, ma ho scelto un futuro con te. Ero convinta che la benedizione di un figlio fosse legata alla scelta giusta, la coronazione del vero amore."  
Johel sorrise debolmente. Non condivideva l'idea romantica di sua madre, molti bambini nascono anche laddove non c'è amore, ma non disse nulla.  
"Alla fine hai avuto ragione? Su mio padre?"  
Lei rispose solo con un sorriso. Guardandola negli occhi, Johel vide che era davvero soddisfatta della sua vita e felice in quel matrimonio.  
In effetti non aveva idea di come fosse suo padre quando era da solo con lei, forse diventava una persona amabile e tenera.  
Johel scosse le spalle, sopprimendo un brivido. No, questo era improbabile, ed era anche abbastanza inquietante.

Suo padre scelse proprio quel momento per arrivare a casa. Johel lo capì dal fatto che sua madre avesse iniziato a sparecchiare il tavolino.  
Pochi secondi dopo in effetti Tazandil bussò contro il tronco per annunciare il suo arrivo e cominciò a scalare l'albero.

_Altrove, qualche giorno prima_

La luce di una candela rischiarava la stanza scavata nella roccia. L'elfo era grato per quella minima fonte di luce, anche se non aveva il permesso di alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Non se ne faceva nulla di quella vista, né della vista in generale, ma trovarsi nel buio completo era comunque più terrificante.  
La luce era uno dei motivi per cui ringraziava la sorte quando il mago lo pretendeva per sé.  
L'altro motivo era che il mago lo torturava molto meno degli altri.  
Alcune volte si limitava a divertirsi un po', e poi gli permetteva di dormire nel suo letto per alcune ore, mentre lui lavorava o studiava.  
Quel giorno gli aveva ordinato di restare inginocchiato a terra. Il pavimento era solo roccia scavata ed era freddo, duro e freddo sotto le ginocchia di Filvendor. I suoi vestiti leggeri, lisi per il tempo e per l'uso, non erano una valida protezione contro quel gelo che saliva dalle viscere della terra.  
_Filvendor_, disse a se stesso, caparbiamente._Il mio nome è Filvendor. Mia moglie, Visne. Mio figlio, Mavael. Il mio clan, Gysseghymn. Il mio nome è Filvendor._  
Si ripeteva queste parole nella mente, concentrandosi solo su di esse, come se fossero uno scudo fra sé e la sua realtà. Quella vita era persa per sempre per lui, ma si rifiutava di dimenticare. Non poteva tradire sé stesso, anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto. Sarebbe stato così semplice lasciare che la sua mente si spezzasse e che lui diventasse, beatamente… nessuno. Soltanto lo schiavo senza nome. Pensare al passato, ricordare, era così doloroso. Non c'era speranza di ritorno. Ma quella era la sua identità, Filvendor era fiero di essere un elfo, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portargli via anche questo.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse inginocchiato lì. Non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo fosse prigioniero. I giorni si confondevano nell'oscurità, i suoi pensieri si confondevano nel dolore, e a lui sembrava passato un decennio.  
_Filvendor. Mi chiamo Filvendor. Mia moglie… mia moglie… Visne. Mio figlio, Mavael._  
Gli stivaletti del mago entrarono nel suo campo visivo, ma l'elfo non vi fece caso. Non aveva nemmeno sentito i suoi passi.  
_Il mio clan…  
_Il mago lo scosse toccandolo sulla spalla con un piede e dandogli una leggera spinta. Ora l'elfo fu costretto a prendere atto della sua presenza.  
"Elfo." Lo chiamò il mago, usando la lingua comune. La parola gli era uscita di bocca come un insulto, ma a Filvendor piaceva che qualcuno lo chiamasse elfo. Per gli altri era solo_schiavo_ o_immondizia_.  
Il mago era sempre il più gentile fra loro, ma Filvendor non era così stupido da aspettarsi qualcosa da lui. Non più.  
Non alzò lo sguardo. Il mago lo aveva chiamato, ma non gli aveva dato il permesso di guardarlo. Rispose nell'unico modo possibile.  
"_Veldruk_". Mormorò, avvicinando di più la fronte al pavimento. Era la prima parola che aveva imparato. _Padrone_.  
"Non hai più intenzione di chiedermi di aiutarti a fuggire?" Lo motteggiò, poggiandogli un piede sulla testa. La pressione aumentò gradualmente, finché Filvendor non si ritrovò con la fronte schiacciata contro la roccia. Il suo corpo indebolito dalle torture e dalla fame ebbe un singolo sussulto, un singhiozzo, ma l'elfo dei boschi si rifiutò di piangere.  
"No, veldruk."  
Il drow allontanò il piede dalla sua testa, e dal suo tono Filvendor capì che stava sorridendo.  
"Bene. Penso che questo schiavo abbia imparato la lezione. Puoi andare a dormire." Gli disse, indicando il letto in fondo alla stanza con un ampio gesto della mano. "Non fare rumore e non disturbarmi mentre lavoro."  
Filvendor alzò timidamente il capo e si girò a guardare il letto. Nessun altro dei suoi padroni gli concedeva di dormire su un materasso vero, al riparo dal freddo della roccia. Erano settimane che non dormiva davvero bene.  
Circa due mesi prima aveva raccolto il coraggio e aveva supplicato il mago di lasciarlo andare. Era l'unico, l'unico che forse avrebbe vagamente preso in considerazione l'idea. Il mago aveva finto di pensarci, poi qualche giorno dopo gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe aiutato. Aveva organizzato la sua fuga nei minimi dettagli, era un piano così pericoloso e imperfetto che Filvendor ci aveva creduto. Per due giorni lui ed il suo improbabile alleato avevano proceduto nei cunicoli, quasi alla cieca, seminando inesistenti inseguitori.  
I drow lo avevano ripreso a pochi metri dalla Superficie. Lo avevano catturato perché ovviamente se lo aspettavano e l'intera fuga era stata una messinscena, un nuovo modo per divertirsi alle sue spalle.  
Filvendor ricordava con estrema chiarezza le risate del mago. Dopo che gli altri l'avevano legato e picchiato, si era fatto avanti per schiaffeggiarlo e chiamarlo_folle_. Aveva preteso una sorta di ricompensa per quei due giorni passati a fargli da balia, ad assecondare i suoi sciocchi vaneggiamenti, e poi l'aveva lasciato agli altri. Per settimane, senza mai reclamarlo per sé.  
I pensieri di Filvendor si focalizzarono di nuovo sul presente. Il permesso di dormire in un letto vero. Se avesse avuto un po' più di orgoglio, avrebbe rifiutato. Avrebbe disobbedito. Avrebbe dormito comunque per terra. Odiava questo drow per la sua gentilezza, odiava che gli avesse dato false speranze. Ma il suo orgoglio se n'era andato da tempo, schiacciato dall'istinto di sopravvivenza, e Filvendor desiderava una tregua dal freddo più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Andò verso il letto, si tolse i vestiti e li mise da parte con cura, erano gli unici che aveva.  
C'era una bacinella di acqua fredda vicino al letto, ed una fiaschetta con un liquido azzurro.  
L'elfo conosceva bene quel rituale, il mago voleva che lui fosse pulito e che non avesse ferite aperte quando entrava nel suo letto. Bevve la pozione, una blanda miscela curativa, e si lavò con l'acqua fredda. Quando ebbe finito si asciugò con un telo e si nascose sotto le coperte, dando le spalle al mago che studiava sui suoi libri. Avrebbe dormito qualche ora. Poi… la gentilezza del mago non era mai gratuita.

Jevan seguì con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti dell'elfo, per assicurarsi che non tentasse nulla di strano.  
_Maledetto darthiiri_. Imprecò fra sé.  
Il mago era estremamente irritato con l'elfo per quel tentativo di fuga, non per il tentativo in sé (qualunque prigioniero aveva il diritto di provarci, e di fallire), ma per aver pensato che _lui_ potesse aiutarlo.  
_Quando mai ti ho dato l'impressione che avrei tradito i miei compagni per te, stupida feccia?  
_La richiesta dell'elfo lo aveva messo in difficoltà con i suoi compagni. Il loro prete, Zeerith, l'aveva saputo subito. Per qualche motivo Zeerith sapeva subito tutto quello che succedeva nel loro gruppetto. Evidentemente godeva del massimo favore di Vhaeraun, il loro Dio.  
Jevan aveva dovuto rispondere a domande scomode e aveva proposto di organizzare quella finta fuga, per divertirsi alle spalle dell'elfo e dimostrare a tutti i suoi compagni dov'era riposta la sua lealtà. Sapeva che gli altri drow avevano avuto dubbi sul suo conto fino al momento in cui aveva spinto l'elfo nella loro trappola.  
In seguito l'aveva lasciato a loro per molti giorni, per rimarcare il fatto che non glie ne importasse nulla.  
E in effetti non glie ne importava nulla. Filvendor non era niente per lui. Non avrebbe mosso un mignolo in suo favore, semplicemente Jevan non apprezzava la tortura. Gli sembrava una cosa stupida essere fuggito dal soffocante culto di Lolth, dal destino di miseria e dolore che toccava a tutti i maschi, solo per riproporre quella miseria e quel dolore sulla pelle di qualcun altro. Era una cosa illogica che non spezzava il circolo vizioso in cui erano nati, e Jevan era troppo intelligente per non vederlo.  
_Non mi piace che ci comportiamo esattamente come le sacerdotesse di Lolth_. Pensò fra sé e sé. _Nella società drow i maschi subiscono le angherie delle femmine e poi si sfogano su chi ha meno potere di loro solo per trovare un momentaneo, illusorio conforto. Ma qui non abbiamo nessuno che ci schiaccia, non c'è motivo di comportarsi così. Me ne sono andato perché quello squilibrio di potere non mi sembrava giusto, perché ci trasformava tutti in un branco di idioti, non perché ahimè avrei voluto nascere femmina e non è stato così._  
Ogni tanto Jevan si chiedeva se avrebbe preso coscienza di quello squilibrio di potere anche se _fosse_ nato femmina, ma non aveva risposta a questo.  
_Ad ogni modo faccio parte di un culto minore, una comunità minacciata da chiunque, non esiste che io entri in contrasto con i miei stessi compagni. Non per un maledetto darthiiri.  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo.  
Non approvo le torture ma non andrò certo a proibirle ai miei compagni. Quel poco che facevo per lui ora non lo posso più fare.  
_Jevan aprì un bauletto accanto alla sua scrivania, con una certa reticenza.  
Conteneva una frusta. Zeerith era stato piuttosto chiaro in merito. Jevan aveva commesso un errore permettendo a quell'elfo di sperare, e distruggere i suoi sogni non era stato abbastanza. Se volevano che prima o poi capitolasse, che parlasse dei segreti della sua foresta, non doveva avere nessuna oasi di pace. Nessun angolo dove proteggere la sua sanità mentale.


	8. Capitolo 8

**1287 DR: La loro famiglia (Parte 3)**

Johel considerò per un momento il mezzo biscotto che aveva ancora in mano e poi prese una decisione improvvisa e sovversiva: se lo cacciò tutto in bocca, masticando velocemente. Quando suo padre entrò nella stanza, ogni prova del misfatto era sparita.  
"Non voglio che tu pensi che ti sto evitando." Cominciò Tazandil, varcando la soglia. Dritto al punto, come sempre. "Quindi, sei qui per parlare. Parliamo."  
Johel annuì seccamente. Per tutto il viaggio aveva pensato a cosa dire e sapeva che suo padre non apprezzava le esitazioni.  
"Vi lascio soli." Annunciò sua madre, e nell'uscire sfiorò la mano di Tazandil con la sua. Per un momento, a Johel sembrò che suo padre ricambiasse il gesto, ma forse era solo un'impressione.  
"Padre, sbaglio a supporre che la tua visita a Myth Dyraalis sia legata alla tua decisione di accettare Daren nella foresta?"  
"Non sta a me accettarlo nella foresta." Lo corresse Tazandil. "Io posso esprimermi solo per i territori che sono affidati alla mia supervisione. Ma hai ragione, sono venuto qui per spiegare la mia decisione e proporre che questo permesso venga esteso all'intera Sarenestar."  
Johel non sapeva che pensare di questo, quindi espresse ad alta voce i suoi dubbi. "Sono sorpreso, padre. Non hai mai speso una parola in suo favore."  
"Tu invece ne hai spese, e molte." Borbottò l'elfo più anziano, in tono di rimprovero. "Ma ieri si è presentata l'occasione di metterlo alla prova e si è comportato bene. Non voglio dire in modo esemplare, è stato ben poco amichevole, ma nei fatti si è comportato bene."  
"Quindi ora mi credi perché l'hai visto con i tuoi occhi? Che ne è delle tue obiezioni sul fatto che i drow sono maestri nell'inganno?"  
"Non si può ingannare un sacerdote." Fu l'aspra risposta.  
Johel impallidì, sentendo il sangue che defluiva verso i piedi.  
"Lo hai fatto _divinare_?"  
"Era un nostro diritto. Questa è casa nostra."  
"Oh. _Oh._ Non l'avrà presa bene…" Mormorò il giovane ranger, nascondendo il viso in una mano.  
"Non è affar mio come prende certe cose. Era un nostro diritto, i drow sono nemici del nostro popolo. Quello che mi sorprende, Johlariel, è che_tu_ avessi ragione sul suo conto."  
"Perché l'unico modo per capire le persone è sottoporle a indagini magiche?" Più che una domanda era un'affermazione, carica di sarcasmo. "Hai sempre pensato che Daren volesse ingannarmi, ma sono stato io a insistere perché diventassimo amici, non lui. Hai visto come si comporta: non è mai stato gentile o accattivante. Gli riesce più facile collezionare nemici, che amici."  
"In un certo senso è un bene, rende più improbabile che sia un falso amico, ma anche questo avrebbe potuto essere un complicato inganno."  
Johel sospirò, sapendo che quello che stava per dire non sarebbe piaciuto a Tazandil. "Padre, i drow crescono in una cultura molto diversa dalla nostra. È probabile che gestiscano le emozioni in modo completamente diverso, per questo giudico improbabile un doppio inganno come lo stai immaginando tu. Un drow non dovrebbe sapere come noi elfi esprimiamo le nostre emozioni e come manipolarci in tal senso. E poi, so riconoscere una persona che pone deliberatamente una barricata davanti ai suoi sentimenti. So riconoscere un gesto premuroso anche dietro una facciata di indifferenza. Ho dovuto imparare… crescendo con un padre che si comporta nello stesso modo."  
Questa affermazione azzardata fu accolta da un prevedibile, gelido silenzio. "Quindi secondo la tua opinione tuo padre si comporta come un drow."  
Johel riconobbe il tentativo di deviare il discorso con una falsa equivalenza per farlo sentire in colpa, e si rifiutò di fare un passo indietro.  
"Per quanto ne so, i drow cancellano completamente i loro sentimenti positivi. Io sto parlando solo di una difficoltà ad esprimerli. Padre… non sei una persona che si esprime molto. Ho dovuto imparare a leggerti fra le righe, e sì, questo mi è stato utile quando Daren ha iniziato a fare cose che non mi spiegavo. Quando agli inizi viaggiavamo insieme perché gli serviva una guida, ma non si fidava abbastanza di me da lasciarmi maneggiare un'arma, dopo un po' mi sono reso conto che non solo non mi voleva fare del male... ma in caso di necessità mi aveva anche protetto. All'inizio pensavo fosse solo perché gli servivo, ma quella motivazione poteva reggere solo fino ad un certo punto. Con il tempo ho capito come ragiona. In molte cose siete diversi, lui non è una persona disciplinata e non sempre usa il suo buonsenso, ma nei fatti è un tipo pragmatico che guarda al bene superiore. Come te, quando arrivi a farti odiare dalle tue reclute perché pensi che insegnare loro a sopravvivere sia più importante di essere amato."  
"Non ho mai pensato che questo avrebbe potuto disturbarti, in quanto mio figlio." Borbottò Tazandil, in tono difensivo. Forse non erano delle scuse, ma Johel sapeva che una presa di coscienza della situazione era il massimo che avrebbe avuto da suo padre. "Io ti ho trattato come tutti gli altri, perché dovevo. Non sarebbe stato equo altrimenti, e non ti avrei fatto un favore se fossi stato molle nell'addestrarti."  
"Lo so. L'ho capito molto tempo fa." Riconobbe Johel. "Ma tu sei mio padre, quindi io dovevo amarti per forza. O almeno tentare. Per questo ho imparato a capirti e a riconoscere i segni del fatto che tu ci tenevi; a me, al nostro clan, alla nostra foresta. E sapevo a che tipo di addestramento sarei andato incontro, quando ho scelto di diventare un ranger."  
"Lo hai scelto?" Per la prima volta, Johel vide qualcosa di simile al dispiacere negli occhi di suo padre. "Non lo hai fatto solo nel tentativo di compiacermi?"  
Johel rifletté un momento su come rispondere.  
"Ho sentito che mia cugina Freya sta attraversando l'adolescenza." Commentò, prendendo il discorso alla lontana.  
Tazandil corrugò la fronte, senza capire. "Sì, e allora?"  
"E allora, è un'età di ribellione. Un'età in cui si fanno cose… a volte folli… per dimostrare che si è adulti, che si è capaci di prendere le proprie decisioni. Tu sei convinto che io non abbia mai attraversato una simile fase." Un'affermazione, non una domanda.  
"Sei sempre stato un ragazzo assennato." Confermò Tazandil. "Forse ho sbagliato. Forse sono stato troppo repressivo con te, ti ho caricato delle mie aspettative, invece avrei dovuto lasciarti tentare e fare sciocchezze."  
"Non crucciarti, padre, l'ho fatto. Ho avuto il mio moto di ribellione. Ricordo perfettamente che un giorno mi stavi dicendo quanto fossi inetto e inadeguato e che non sarei mai diventato un bravo ranger con quell'atteggiamento. Io non avevo mai detto di voler fare il ranger, ma tu l'avevi dato per scontato… e avevi ragione. Ero cresciuto nel mito dei grandi ranger della nostra foresta, per me era come la figura dell'eroe, ma quel rimprovero mi ha mortificato. Ma anziché farmi sentire debole, come al solito, mi ha fatto _arrabbiare_. Era l'adolescenza, probabilmente. In quel momento ho realizzato con grande lucidità cosa volessi fare nella vita. Volevo diventare un grande ranger. Ma non perché lo volevi _tu_. Questo è stato un immenso gesto di ribellione da parte mia… scegliere il mio futuro perché lo volevo_io_."  
Tazandil rimase senza parole davanti a questa confessione.  
"È… una decisione molto matura per un adolescente. Sono fiero di te, figlio mio."  
Johel rispose con un sorriso ironico.  
"Nel mio fervore adolescenziale, questo non doveva avere alcuna importanza. Ma ora che sono adulto, ora che so che non dipendo da questo, mi fa comunque piacere sentirlo, padre." Esitò un momento, poi aggiunse: "Io sono fiero di te per aver saputo vedere oltre i tuoi pregiudizi sul mio amico."  
"La mia giusta prudenza, vuoi dire."  
"È la stessa cosa che dice lui." Replicò Johel, ripensando alle parole di Daren di qualche giorno prima.  
L'espressione di suo padre rivelò un'ombra di fastidio, poi tornò impassibile come sempre.  
"Tuo zio Fisdril ha accettato di estendere il permesso a muoversi liberamente in tutto il territorio del clan Arnavel. Gli altri due clan non si sono espressi, quindi rimane valida la regola che applichiamo a qualsiasi estraneo: può transitare, se accompagnato da un elfo di Sarenestar. Le sue azioni future potrebbero modificare il modo in cui la foresta lo accoglierà."  
Johel annuì, accettando quelle decisioni. Era meglio di quanto avesse sperato.  
"Certamente. Grazie per quello che hai fatto, padre."  
Tazandil si voltò per andarsene, probabilmente per tornare da sua moglie. Poi però ci ripensò e si trattenne per dare a suo figlio un ultimo avvertimento.  
"Intendo sia in meglio che in peggio, Johlariel."  
_Questo era implicito._ Pensò il giovane fra sé e sé. _Non sono un folle che vive di pie illusioni, padre._

Tazandil si arrampicò fino all'ultimo ramo occupato da una piccola, accogliente costruzione in legno. Era la camera da letto che condivideva con la moglie, almeno quando era a casa.  
Quando entrò, la scoprì seduta sul letto, impegnata in un'occupazione che lui non aveva mai compreso fino in fondo, e che un po' lo inquietava: stava leggendo le sue carte divinatorie.  
Non la chiamò, non voleva rompere la sua concentrazione (poteva essere pericoloso), ma si avvicinò e con tutta calma si sedette al suo fianco.  
Aveva dispiegato un telo che usava apposta per la divinazione, per fare in modo che le preziose carte non toccassero oggetti di uso comune. Le belle lame, dipinte con figure aggraziate e splendide, erano disposte in uno schema più o meno circolare. C'erano tre carte in centro, circondate da un largo cerchio di altre diciotto carte. Intorno ad esso c'era una specie di altro cerchio più esterno, ma interrotto all'estremità superiore e a quella inferiore.  
Tazandil rimase accanto a sua moglie mentre lei guardava quelle figure. Alla fine lei scosse la testa e si concesse un sospiro che sembrava di frustrazione.  
"Accidenti." Mormorò, massaggiandosi il viso.  
Quando Tazandil poggiò delicatamente le mani sulle sue spalle, lei sobbalzò.  
"Tazandil! Non mi ero accorta… quando sei arrivato?"  
"Appena qualche minuto fa. Non volevo disturbarti, Hinistel. Sembravi in una specie di trance."  
"Ero solo profondamente concentrata. Ma ho fatto tutto per niente, temo. Questa lettura non ha alcun senso."  
"Che cosa cercavi di vedere? Non ti ho mai vista disporre le carte in questo schema." Lasciò correre lo sguardo sulle figure, notando subito qualcosa di strano. "È normale che alcuni simboli compaiano diverse volte, uguali?"  
"Sì, quello può succedere." L'elfa dissipò i dubbi del marito, agitando distrattamente una mano. "Le carte sono bianche, all'inizio. I disegni si formano quando le dispongo nel giusto ordine. Se è necessario, a volte più carte assumono lo stesso aspetto. Quello che è strano è il loro significato. Stavo cercando di capire qualcosa in più sul drow amico di nostro figlio."  
"Non ti fidi del responso dei chierici?"  
La dama si strinse nelle spalle, come per scusarsi. "Non è questo, ma non sempre le conseguenze di una scelta sono legate alle intenzioni delle persone. Quel drow può anche essere benintenzionato, ma se avesse dei nemici potenti e trascinasse la loro ira sulla nostra foresta?"  
"È questo che temi?"  
"Questa è solo un'ipotesi. Una delle tante. È vero che in questi anni non è successo nulla di male a Johel, ma… ora si tratta di tutti noi. Anche di persone che non possono difendersi."  
"Se questa preoccupazione non ti dà pace, hai fatto bene a chiedere alle carte." Riconobbe Tazandil. Era un elfo saggio, a modo suo, e non ci teneva a vivere accanto a una moglie in preda all'ansia.  
"Sì, ma l'unica cosa che ho capito è che non dovrei divinare quando sono stanca." Sbuffò lei, guardando storto le carte. "Insomma, niente di tutto questo ha un senso. Guarda le tre carte centrali, dovrebbero definire a grandi linee la persona che è oggetto della lettura. Il Ladro, la Luna e il Sole. Se dovessi spiegarti_perché_ non ha senso, non saprei da che parte cominciare."  
Tazandil cominciò a massaggiare con calma le spalle della moglie. "Quel ladro non mi sembra una carta positiva." Tentò, partendo dall'unica delle tre carte che rappresentasse una figura umanoide.  
"È una carta ambigua." L'elfa non si sbilanciò. "Spesso è una carta negativa, ma dipende dal contesto. Simboleggia una persona che traffica nell'ombra, una persona fra la luce e le tenebre, un ingannatore, una spia, o un ladro vero e proprio. Le carte che ha intorno, però… la Luna e il Sole, sono _sempre_ carte positive. Immagino che si possa essere anche un imbroglione a fin di bene."  
"E perché sarebbe insensato? Ha molto senso per me, visto che è un drow."  
"Il Sole e la Luna non compaiono mai insieme." Spiegò lei. "Rappresentano due diverse scelte di vita, entrambe volte al bene, ma è difficilissimo che qualcuno le segua entrambe. Sarebbe come servire due padroni. O due ideali, che coincidono solo fino ad un certo punto. Prima o poi si deve fare una scelta."  
"Hai visto anche questa scelta, nelle carte?"  
Lei indicò le lame disposte a cerchio intorno alle prime tre. "Ho visto tante cose, ma poco sensate. Le carte a sinistra rappresentano le azioni che la persona subisce nel corso della sua vita. Quelle a destra, rappresentano le azioni che compie volontariamente. Passivo e attivo, ricettivo e proiettivo, capisci?"  
Tazandil scrollò le spalle e abbracciò la moglie da dietro, lasciando che lei si appoggiasse a lui. "Hinistel, sei tu la veggente. La tua spiegazione è comprensibile, ma ne parli con qualcuno che non capisce queste faccende esoteriche."  
"Bè, comunque sia, qui le carte stanno dicendo… insomma, _nessuno_ nasce tre volte e muore cinque volte." Sbottò, in preda alla frustrazione. "Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che si è premunito contro questo tipo di divinazione."  
"Mi sembra che non ci siamo con la matematica." Il ranger le diede ragione, per quel che riusciva a capire. "Non è che le carte ti stanno mostrando vite passate o future? Alcune persone credono nella reincarnazione."  
"No, questo schema parla esplicitamente del corso di una singola vita. E poi, guarda quante volte compare la Luna in questa lettura. Compare al centro, è coinvolta in una delle sue morti, ed è anche la causa dell'unico amore della sua vita. Penso che rappresenti la sua Dea. Le persone molto religiose di solito non si reincarnano."  
"Ma compare sempre sul lato sinistro. Il sole compare sul lato destro."  
"No, guarda, qui… la Luna compare una volta anche a destra. Sai, sul lato sinistro, le carte esterne, quelle del secondo cerchio, indicano le cause degli eventi che capitano al soggetto. Sul lato destro, le carte esterne indicano le conseguenze delle azioni volontarie. Sul lato destro c'è un fante, con una spada in mano. Un fante è un guerriero che si sposta per il mondo, ma non è una figura importante come un cavaliere, è un semplice esecutore, un servitore. Accanto al fante c'è il Sole, significa che viaggerà nel mondo portando conseguenze positive. Ma sul lato destro c'è anche un ladro capovolto; siccome il ladro è_lui_, ed una carta capovolta indica la morte, ed è sul lato delle azioni consapevoli… si tratta di un suicidio, e non indiretto, un vero suicidio compiuto di proposito. E la conseguenza di questo suicidio è di nuovo la Luna. È un servo del Sole, ma la sua vita è dedicata alla Luna."  
"E nasce tre volte e muore cinque volte." Le ricordò Tazandil, abbastanza perplesso. "Sai almeno che cosa lo uccide?"  
"Sì, sempre che la divinazione sia esatta." L'elfa si lanciò nella sua interpretazione. "Una volta è suicidio, per la Luna, non so come mai ma dovrà trattarsi di una cosa importante. Ma quel suicidio è connesso a una delle nascite, quindi forse tornerà in vita. Le altre volte, _subisce_ la morte a causa di… la Guerra, l'Inganno, la Caccia e l'Orgoglio. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine."  
"La Guerra? Sai se avverrà qui?"  
Hinistel girò un'altra carta e la posò sopra a quella della Guerra. Sul prezioso foglio bianco si tratteggiò un disegno, come per opera di un pennello invisibile. Era un disegno molto verde. Tazandil trattenne il fiato quando riconobbe la veduta di una foresta.  
"No." Negò sua moglie, con suo immenso sollievo. "Accadrà in una foresta, ma se fosse stato _qui_ sarebbe apparsa la Casa."  
Il ranger lasciò andare il sospiro che aveva trattenuto.  
"Le due carte ai poli? Questa in alto con una maschera, e quella in basso con quel fantasma inquietante? Perché non hanno alcuna carta più esterna?"  
"Rappresentano solo il modo in cui una persona reagisce alle cose che le succedono. In modo conscio, come indicato dalla carta in alto, e in modo inconscio, secondo quando detto dalla carta in basso. Qui la maschera indica che lui_finge_ di reagire sulla spinta del ragionamento logico, o forse ci crede perfino, ma in realtà non è così. Il fantasma indica problemi irrisolti, attaccamento morboso a qualcosa, e le catene che ha ai polsi e alle caviglie simboleggiano qualcosa che lo trattiene dal crescere: può essere anche un ricatto, o senso del dovere, o anche senso di colpa. Non è una buona carta, tantomeno in quella posizione. Ma non indica una persona necessariamente malvagia o pericolosa."  
"Una persona che non ha il pieno controllo delle sue emozioni, ma pensa di averlo, _è_ pericolosa." Obiettò Tazandil. "Non è affatto pragmatico come crede Johlariel."  
"Amore, tu sei pragmatico e hai _comunque_ delle profondità che non vuoi affrontare. Tutti abbiamo qualcosa che nascondiamo anche a noi stessi."  
"Sciocchezze. L'unica cosa profonda che ho è la mia faretra." Poi si forzò a chiedere quella cosa che voleva e non voleva sapere. "Hai visto anche Johlariel in mezzo a tutto questo?"  
"Credo di sì. Ho visto una carta che rappresenta un forte legame di amicizia o di parentela, e una delle figure sulla carta assomigliava molto a nostro figlio. Ma era sul lato sinistro, e la sua causa scatenante era la Ruota della Fortuna. In pratica non diceva nulla di utile. Solo cose che sappiamo già."  
"Cioè la loro amicizia è dovuta al caso?"  
"Pochissimi incontri non sono dovuti al caso, o alla fortuna, mio caro." Sentenziò lei, cominciando a raccogliere le carte. "Pensare altrimenti è solo un vezzo della nostra vanità."  
"Se tutto è dovuto al caso, cosa ti mostrano le carte? Come possono funzionare?"  
Lei finì di raccogliere tutte le lame e gli sorrise, apprezzando quell'obiezione intelligente. "Tutto ciò che accade ha cause e conseguenze. Il generico corso della vita è deciso dalle nostre azioni e da quelle di chi vive intorno a noi. Il caso può farci deviare, anche molto, dal corso delle nostre vite. Pensa a questo: un giovane elfo nasce in una famiglia di rinomati ranger, decide di diventarlo a sua volta, prevedibile, non credi? E potendo contare sul miglior addestramento, diventerà molto bravo nel suo lavoro. Ma quel giovane elfo può rimanere coinvolto in una grande battaglia, immagina, frecce che volano da tutte le parti… è il caso, o la fortuna, a stabilire se sarà colpito. Il giovane può morire, e questo metterà fine alla sua storia che sembrava già scritta. Oppure può vivere. Le Carte mi dicono cosa succederà, secondo i moti delle cause e conseguenze, se il caso non ci metterà lo zampino."  
La spiegazione fu accolta da un lungo silenzio.  
"Questo per me è un discorso terribile." Ammise infine Tazandil.  
"Lo so. Perdonami, amore, ma tu me l'hai chiesto."

_Altrove, qualche ora prima._

"Daren, ehi. Hai finito le tue flessioni?"  
"Per oggi". Spiegò sbrigativamente, ancora con il respiro pesante. "Ciao, Raerlan."  
Raerlan gli sorrise come se fosse davvero felice di vederlo e si sedette al suo fianco. Daren non era certo di capire l'entusiastica amicizia di Raerlan, ma forse dipendeva dal fatto che fosse anche lui un ospite a Sarenestar. Era un alicorn, una creatura nata dall'amore proibito fra un elfo ed un unicorno, e la sua eredità traspariva dal tozzo accenno di corno che aveva sulla fronte. A volte lo nascondeva indossando uno strano cappello. Gli elfi di Sarenestar lo avevano accettato ed accolto, ma erano ancora molti quelli che lo guardavano con distacco. Gli alicorn di solito non erano bene accetti fra gli elfi. La sua stessa presenza lì testimoniava che gli elfi di Sarenestar dopotutto guardavano più al valore personale che alla razza. Daren non sapeva come avesse fatto Raerlan a meritarsi di vivere lì, ma non era un ficcanaso e non glielo avrebbe chiesto esplicitamente.  
"Lo hai fatto apposta." Disse invece. Non era una domanda.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Quel bambino. Ha detto che era un tuo amico. Lo hai mandato per tendermi una trappola!"  
"Una trappola? È così che chiami il fatto che ora sei qui?"  
"Sì, visto che mi hai manipolato."  
L'alicorn semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. "Se non vuoi essere manipolato, prova a cominciare a fregartene del benessere altrui."  
Daren sbottò in una breve risata, riconoscendo l'ironia di quel commento.  
"Grazie. Mi serviva proprio che un elfo chiaro mi insegnasse a fregarmene degli altri. Non sono mai stato capace." Rispose con finta sincerità, stando al gioco.  
Il sorriso di Raerlan però si spense lentamente, come se ci fosse qualche pensiero che oscurava il suo solito buonumore.  
"Adesso ti arrabbierai ancora di più. Non ti ho trascinato nella foresta con l'inganno solo per godere della tua compagnia, o per darti l'occasione di dimostrare le tue buone intenzioni."  
"Non ti ho mai chiesto questa opportunità comunque. Quindi dimmi, creatura fastidiosa, per quale motivo mi trovo qui?"  
Raerlan esitò ancora un momento. Era a disagio, o forse voleva lasciarlo credere.  
"Vieni al mio accampamento. Ho cucinato qualcosa, sarai affamato. Lì potremo parlare in pace e godendo di una certa riservatezza."  
Questa proposta senza dubbio solleticò la curiosità del drow, oltre a ricordargli che effettivamente non mangiava nulla da quella mattina. Che cosa poteva volere da lui Raerlan? Era soltanto uno dei ranger, non aveva alcun potere decisionale, eppure aveva dei segreti che nascondeva ai suoi compagni?

Per quella sera Daren rimase ospite nell'accampamento di Raerlan, e in questo modo scoprì due cose: la prima, che il piccolo Mavael effettivamente viveva con lui. La seconda, che Raerlan era un cuoco incredibilmente poco dotato.  
"Che cosa c'era, esattamente, in questo stufato?" Domandò il drow, rimestando il contenuto della sua ciotola con il cucchiaio, con aria dubbiosa.  
"Perché? Non è buono? Mi dispiace, non sono molto bravo…"  
"No, è che… non si riconoscono gli ingredienti e non sa quasi di nulla. Be', non è che non ci sia di peggio… ma come fai ad occuparti di questo ragazzino se nemmeno sai cucinare?"  
Raerlan sorrise a mo' di scuse, e Mavael ammise tranquillamente che lui non la mangiava mica, la roba cucinata da Raerlan.  
C'era qualcosa di strano in tutta la faccenda, Daren avrebbe dovuto chiedersi come mai un ragazzino vivesse con i ranger anziché al sicuro a Myth Dyraalis, ma non lo fece. In qualche modo, la sua mente non riusciva a formulare quel pensiero, e lui non se ne accorgeva nemmeno.  
"Allora, adesso ti degni di dirmi perché sono qui?" Domandò, dopo aver finito di mangiare la strana poltiglia. Dopotutto la fame è il miglior condimento.  
"È colpa mia." S'intromise Mavael, parlando tutto d'un fiato. "Sono io che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
Daren lo fissò sbalordito per un momento. Di cosa poteva avere bisogno, un bambino? Doveva forse spostarsi in un'altra zona della foresta e aveva bisogno di protezione? E in quel caso, non sarebbe bastato Raerlan?  
Poi l'intelligente drow ricordò una cosa che Mavael aveva detto il giorno prima: _Mia mamma è morta. Mio padre è in missione._  
"Ha qualcosa a che fare con la missione di tuo padre?"  
"Come fai a saperlo?" Chiese Mavael, a bocca aperta per lo stupore.  
"Non lo so, ma sono un guerriero, è l'unica mia utilità. Perché mai un bambino dovrebbe aver bisogno di un guerriero?"  
"Mio papà è scomparso. Circa un anno fa. Stava indagando su… una possibile infiltrazione drow."  
Poche parole, ma cambiarono completamente la prospettiva di Daren sulla vicenda. S'irrigidì, come un gatto davanti al pericolo.  
"Mi dispiace. Se hai paura lo capisco. Tu non mi devi nulla." Mormorò Mavael.  
"Non ho paura." Negò Daren, per allontanare i suoi dubbi. "Ma è una cosa molto pericolosa, per tuo padre e forse per tutti. Vuoi dire che ci sono dei drow nella foresta di Sarenestar? Oltre a me, intendo?"  
Il bambino annuì, con aria greve. "Sono sotto la foresta. Mio padre mi ha detto dove avrebbe cercato. Ma è scomparso, gli altri ranger del clan lo hanno cercato ma senza successo, e l'hanno dato per morto."  
"Loro sapevano dei sospetti di tuo padre sulla presenza di drow?"  
Mavael scosse la testa. "Lui non glielo ha detto e nemmeno io, là sotto potrebbe essere un labirinto, potrebbero morire tutti. Per gli elfi è molto difficile combattere i drow nei loro cunicoli."  
"Non devi giustificarti, hai ragione, le perdite sarebbero eccessive." Avrebbe dovuto chiedersi come facesse un bambino piccolo ad essere così consapevole, ma non riuscì a fare nemmeno questo. Le parole di Mavael gli sembravano troppo sincere e coerenti per fargli nascere dei dubbi. "Io sono un drow, conosco il modo di agire dei miei simili e so muovermi nei cunicoli. Se qualcuno ha una possibilità di farcela, sono io. Ma non pensi che Tazandil e gli altri elfi dovrebbero almeno saperlo?"  
Mavael s'irrigidì, il suo volto venne attraversato da un'espressione di allarme. "Ho paura di come ragiona il vecchio ranger. Lui è uno che vuole la guerra. Se i drow sapranno di essere stati scoperti, uccideranno il mio papà."  
"Come… come sai…" Daren non sapeva come porre la domanda, non c'era un modo delicato per farlo. "Come sai che tuo padre è ancora vivo?"  
"Si chiama Filvendor. E io so che è ancora vivo. Lo sento. Lo so e basta."  
Daren sospirò, pensando che quella sicurezza derivasse solo dall'affetto di un figlio per il padre. Non era sicuramente una certezza. Ma anche se il povero Filvendor fosse stato già ucciso, Daren era comunque preoccupato per quella possibile infiltrazione drow nella foresta del suo migliore amico. Doveva indagare, vedere se fossero davvero lì, e in quel caso, chi fossero e perché proprio sotto Sarenestar. A meno che non fossero altri seguaci di Eilistraee, come lui, i drow rappresentavano un pericolo per gli elfi; e se fossero stati seguaci di Eilistraee, il ranger non sarebbe scomparso.  
"Andrò a cercare tuo padre, Mavael. Devo solo recuperare le mie armi."  
"Posso farlo io." Gli venne incontro Raerlan, volenteroso.  
"Domattina possiamo partire e ti indicherò dove è scomparso papà." Propose Mavael. "Quel luogo si trova a circa un giorno di cammino da qui, nel territorio del clan Gysseghymn."  
"Un giorno? Come giustificherò il fatto di recarmi nel territorio di un altro clan? Non ho il permesso. Sarà forse il caso di partire di notte e arrivare lì di nascosto? Raerlan, cosa ne dici?"  
"Dico che apprezzo il tuo modo di fare così furtivo." Disse l'alicorn, con fare riflessivo. "Ma la tua assenza qui sarebbe subito notata. Potremmo andare via, io e te, ufficialmente in pattuglia. Nessuno obietterà, se viaggerai con me. Però forse, nel territorio del clan Gysseghymn, sarà meglio non farsi notare."  
"Per questo penso che sarebbe comunque meglio partire ora. Sarenestar mi sembra una foresta molto fitta e gli elfi di Superficie non ci vedono perfettamente, al buio."  
"Va bene. Questa è di certo un'argomentazione valida."  
"Ce la fai a muoverti furtivamente, Raerlan?"  
L'alicorn distolse lo sguardo dal drow, a disagio. "Eh… ammetto che non è il mio forte. Ma potremmo separarci ad un certo punto, e non è strano che io pattugli la foresta."  
"E tu, Mavael? Ce la fai a stare sveglio tutta la notte? Posso portarti in braccio o in spalla, ma tu devi indicarmi dove andare."  
Il bambino annuì senza alcuna esitazione. "Non ho per niente sonno."  
"Va bene, allora è deciso." Raerlan batté le mani, convinto. "Andiamo a recuperare le tue armi, Daren. E andiamo via, prima che Johel ritorni."  
Il pensiero dell'amico elfo e di come avrebbe reagito aveva il potere di mettere le ali ai piedi ad entrambi.


	9. Capitolo 9

**1287 DR: La loro rete di vie sotterranee**

Raerlan faceva strada, indicando a Daren sentieri che solo un elfo abituato a camminare nelle foreste avrebbe saputo individuare. Il drow lo seguiva in perfetto silenzio, portando sulle spalle il ragazzino. Mavael era abbastanza leggero da non rallentare il passo del guerriero, ed era anche molto silenzioso. Daren non poteva che essere grato per questo, contrastava con la sua esperienza in fatto di bambini.  
Camminarono per un paio d'ore prima che Raerlan rallentasse per sussurrare all'amico: "Quell'albero secco segna il confine con il territorio del clan Gysseghymn, ora sarebbe meglio separarci. Mavael ti dirà dove andare, io farò un giro più largo, spero di attirare su di me l'attenzione dei ranger ricognitori che potrebbero passare di qui. Se dovessero trovarti, temo che Mavael non potrà aiutarti."  
"Figuriamoci se ho mai pensato di poter contare sull'aiuto di un bambino." Sussurrò il drow, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Raerlan sparì nella notte, addentrandosi nel folto sottobosco. Daren rimase da solo con il suo piccolo passeggero, e in quel momento realizzò lucidamente quanto stesse rischiando, infiltrandosi nel territorio degli elfi di un altro clan senza permesso. L'offerta di Tazandil, giunta dopo decenni di totale chiusura, poteva essere la sua unica occasione di farsi accettare dalla gente di Johel; se l'avessero sorpreso ora, avrebbe mandato all'aria tutto… ma per una buona ragione, ricordò a sé stesso. Davvero una buona ragione.  
Il drow ebbe cura di sistemarsi bene il cappuccio sulla testa, in modo che i suoi capelli bianchi non attirassero l'attenzione catturando la poca luce che c'era, poi ripartirono nella notte. Mavael lo guidò con gesti e indicazioni discrete, e i due procedettero lentamente, con cautela, fino all'alba.  
"Quando manca ancora?" Domandò il drow sottovoce, notando che quel poco di cielo che si riusciva a vedere fra le fronde si stava ormai schiarendo.  
"Poco." Soffiò il bambino. "E anche se sorge il sole, quaggiù non diventa più chiaro, almeno fino a metà mattina."  
Daren era certamente lieto di sentirlo, ma non abbandonò la prudenza.  
Ad un certo punto si rese conto che la foresta si stava facendo più scura, nonostante dovesse essere ormai mattino.  
"Siamo quasi arrivati." Mormorò il ragazzino. "Arriviamo in un punto dove ci si può nascondere bene, e aspettiamo Raerlan."  
"Sarà in grado di trovarci?" Sussurrò il guerriero, posando finalmente a terra il suo giovane carico. Mavael era una piuma, pesava così poco che Daren non percepì nemmeno un sostanziale cambiamento.  
"Oh, sì. Lui può sempre trovarmi, se vuole." Fu l'enigmatica risposta del piccolo.

Trovarono una vasta macchia di alti cespugli e ci si nascosero dentro. Il drow era un po' infastidito all'idea che potessero esserci dei ragni in mezzo a quell'intrico di rami, l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era che quelle creaturine strisciassero nei suoi capelli e sui suoi vestiti, ma per fortuna sembrava che nessun aracnide né insetto fosse interessato avvicinarsi a loro. In effetti nemmeno gli animali notturni li avevano disturbati o avevano incrociato la loro strada. Il drow se ne rese conto in un angolo della sua mente ma il pensiero venne immediatamente messo da parte. Ora aveva preoccupazioni più pressanti.  
Attesero nel buio per quasi un'ora, prima che il silenzio relativo del primo mattino venisse disturbato da un suono simile a un grufolìo. Un grosso cane, il più enorme bestione di quel tipo che Daren avesse mai visto, aveva trovato la loro traccia e li aveva scovati nel loro nascondiglio. Il cane evidentemente aveva cercato di infrattarsi fra i cespugli, ma la sua grossa mole gli era d'intralcio e si era incastrato. Alzò la testa, li guardò con aria di innocente sorpresa e cominciò ad uggiolare piano. Alle sue spalle, le fronde si muovevano facendo rumore, sbatacchiate dalla grossa coda che si agitava per la felicità.  
Il drow era preoccupato che potesse essere l'animale compagno di un ranger, ma era anche sollevato dal suo atteggiamento amichevole. Se solo fosse riuscito a calmarlo, così che non abbaiasse...  
Mavael aveva altre idee.  
"Yerkna!" Il bambino si alzò in piedi di scatto e andò a gettare le braccia intorno al collo del cane, affondando le dita nel folto pelo soffice e bianco come la neve. La grossa bestia cominciò a leccargli la faccia con entusiasmo.  
_Dev'essere il fidato animale di un ranger del suo clan._ Dedusse il drow. _Questo non è un bene, per me._  
Un basso fischio da qualche parte fuori dai cespugli fece rizzare le orecchie al cane, che con qualche difficoltà si disincastrò dal groviglio di rami camminando all'indietro. Pochi secondi dopo, Raerlan apparve fra le fronde, procedendo a gattoni. "Ehilà. Bel posto. Non molto comodo, ma privato."  
Riconoscendo il suo bislacco amico, Daren si rilassò notevolmente. "Non sapevo che avessi una bestia del genere." Sussurrò, cercando con lo sguardo un segno della pelliccia bianca del cane, ma il sottobosco era troppo fitto per vedere qualcosa.  
"Yerkna tende a non saper essere discreta, quindi la porto raramente con me." Ammise il ranger con un sorriso di scuse. "Spero non ti abbia allarmato."  
_Certo. Non ho paura dei draghi, ma sono terrorizzato dai cani._ Pensò l'elfo scuro con una smorfia sarcastica, ma decise di lasciar correre. Meno parlavano, meno possibilità avevano di essere scoperti.  
"Dimmi solo dov'è l'ingresso di questo… posto… di questo sotterraneo dove devo andare. Se lo conosci."  
Raerlan scambiò uno sguardo fugace con Mavael, assentì, poi fece cenno a Daren di seguirlo. Verso il cuore dell'intrico di cespugli. Il drow si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, ma non protestò.

"Non so se ci siano altri ingressi, ma conosco questo." Disse il ranger qualche tempo dopo, indicando una stretta fenditura in un mucchio di rocce che componevano il fianco di un terrapieno.  
Il drow studiò quell'angusto passaggio con aria critica: un elfo ci sarebbe passato, sì, ma non senza fatica. Per fortuna era un guerriero che prediligeva l'agilità e la sveltezza più che l'uso di armature pesanti, altrimenti non sarebbe mai passato. Stese un braccio all'interno della fenditura per tastare l'interno, poi mosse un passo dentro, girandosi in modo da entrare camminando lateralmente; sarebbe stato inutile incastrarsi in quel cunicolo se nel giro di pochi metri si fosse ristretto così tanto da rendere impossibile avanzare o perfino retrocedere. Per fortuna, sembrava che dopo pochi passi la galleria si allargasse, scendendo di colpo con una pendenza fastidiosa. Anche il terreno sembrava farsi sdrucciolevole, dove le radici delle piante lasciavano spazio alla terra e alla nuda roccia.  
Daren si ritrasse, per scambiare qualche parola con Raerlan. Una parte di lui sapeva che potevano essere le sue ultime parole verso una persona amica.  
"Se dovessi… se dovessi fallire." Cominciò, in tono titubante. "Dì a Johel…" Ci pensò, ma non gli venne in mente nulla. Non era mai stato bravo con le persone. "Dì a Johel qualsiasi cosa possa farlo stare meglio."  
"Non fallirai." Rispose l'alicorn, come se fosse un dato di fatto.  
Il drow si addentrò nella stretta caverna, desiderando di condividere un po' della granitica sicurezza di Raerlan e Mavael.

I corridoi sotterranei non erano come se li era aspettati. Non erano _giusti_ per ospitare una comunità drow, e men che meno una città, seppur piccola. Prima di tutto, erano stretti. Un dramma, per chi vuole far passare un esercito. Ottimi per la difesa, senza dubbio, ma non per sferrare attacchi, nemmeno sortite, a meno che non fossero sortite pensate per attirare gli elfi sottoterra. _Ma gli elfi non sono così stupidi_, si disse, mettendo da parte quell'ipotesi. _Perché stabilirsi in un luogo pieno di cunicoli che si interrompono, si restringono, e in definitiva ti costringono a fare un'unica strada dopo esserti perso decine di volte? Finora non ho visto nemmeno una caverna adatta ad ospitare un elevato numero di persone._  
Nonostante la tensione, Daren stava cominciando a sentirsi frustrato e quasi annoiato. Viaggiava alla cieca da ore, cominciava a sentire caldo, e sebbene non fosse mai stato claustrofobico (era un drow, dopotutto) non era abituato a gallerie così strette. Sembrava che dietro ogni svolta ci fosse il rischio di vedere il cunicolo restringersi fino a diventare impraticabile, a volte aveva dovuto addirittura procedere carponi. Le lucine danzanti che era costretto a tenere intorno a sé nei luoghi perfettamente oscuri erano più un fastidio che un aiuto, perché Daren non sapeva se oltre la prossima svolta avrebbe trovato un nemico acquattato nell'ombra, nel perfetto silenzio di un drow che tende un'imboscata; in quel caso, la luce avrebbe di certo rivelato la sua presenza, favorendo l'imboscata.

Per fortuna non incontrò nessuno. Trascorse in quel modo un altro paio d'ore, scendendo sempre più in profondità, prima di arrivare in un luogo che gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo e allo stesso tempo gli scatenò un brivido di orrore: una caverna molto più ampia.  
Non era grande quanto le grotte in cui solitamente venivano fondate le città drow. La sua città natale, Menzoberranzan, sorgeva in una caverna che era ampia chilometri. Perfino la città di Skullport, il porto clandestino e multirazziale sotto Waterdeep, era stata costruita in una grotta ben più larga ed alta di questa. No, quello che aveva davanti era solo un grosso slargo, la confluenza di diversi cunicoli sotterranei, ma un posto del genere portava con sé promesse ancora più inquietanti: dove conducevano tutti quei cunicoli? Ad altre città nel sottosuolo? Oppure risalivano verso la Superficie, andando a perdersi come capillari sotto tutta la foresta?  
La stretta galleria da cui Daren era arrivato si trovava in alto rispetto al suolo della caverna, quasi vicino al soffitto, e le pareti per arrivare lassù erano lisce e inclinate nel verso sbagliato: sarebbe stato impossibile risalire verso il cunicolo senza levitare. Daren era ancora in grado di farlo, ma gli richiedeva una grande concentrazione e per sua natura non avrebbe potuto farlo più di una volta al giorno; invece grazie ad un tatuaggio magico che anni prima una sacerdotessa aveva inciso sulla sua pelle nera, era in grado di levitare fino a tre volte in una stessa giornata. L'incognita però era il peso; sarebbe riuscito a sollevare nell'aria un altro elfo? Non ci aveva mai provato, ma non era molto fiducioso di riuscirci.  
Il drow si sdraiò a terra, per minimizzare le possibilità di essere visto, e spinse le lucine fluttuanti tanto lontano dietro di sé quanto sentiva di poter rischiare. Se le avesse allontanate troppo, l'oscurità l'avrebbe reclamato a causa della sua maledizione, la mancanza dell'ombra, e Daren non aveva proprio voglia di affrontarne le conseguenze in quel momento.  
Dalla sua posizione relativamente nascosta, si prese un po' di tempo per studiare la caverna. C'erano tre corridoi principali che confluivano lì, due alla sua destra e uno alla sua sinistra, e poi c'erano altre aperture più piccole che si aprivano a diverse altezze e che avrebbero potuto essere qualsiasi cosa: grotte secondarie, cunicoli senza uscita, gallerie come quella che aveva appena percorso… impossibile dirlo senza esplorarle.  
Poteva essere un lavoro lungo, eppure era necessario. Dopo aver trovato l'elfo avrebbe dovuto anche portarlo fuori, possibilmente di nascosto; non sapeva quanti drow ci fossero, né se sarebbe stato possibile, anche remotamente possibile, sconfiggerli tutti.  
D'altra parte, come esplorare quelle caverne senza incorrere in qualche sorvegliante? Daren conosceva bene i suoi simili e le loro astuzie. Sapeva di essere capace di nascondersi alla vista di un umano o perfino di un elfo, ma un altro drow avrebbe potuto starsene nascosto nell'ombra ad osservarlo senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, specialmente in un luogo che i suoi nemici sicuramente conoscevano molto meglio di lui.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Daren si decise a fare una cosa che odiava e che gli causava molto disagio, ma che talvolta era necessaria.

Con la mano destra si sfiorò un punto appena sotto le clavicole, non molto lontano dal cuore. Ovviamente attraverso i vestiti e l'armatura leggera non poteva sentire al tatto le minuscole imperfezioni della pelle che il tatuaggio aveva creato, ma sapeva che il simbolo magico era sempre lì, a malapena visibile, un marchio di nero inchiostro sulla sua pelle quasi altrettanto nera.  
Bastò un pensiero: spense la magia che teneva vive le lucine danzanti, e le luci si spensero con essa.  
In un istante fu il buio. Il naturale, familiare, quasi confortante buio del sottosuolo, come quello in cui aveva passato buona parte della sua vita.  
Ma fu solo per un attimo, perché subito quell'oscurità ordinaria venne sostituita da un'altra oscurità, che gli si sovrappose come un'onda di nebbia nera. Il drow aveva ancora davanti una caverna oscura, e certo non era possibile che fosse diventata _più_ oscura, eppure lo sembrava. L'aria nera che aveva intorno sembrava l'origine del concetto stesso di _buio_, il buio di cui le creature di superficie hanno istintivamente paura, intessuto di incubi e promesse di morte. L'aria si era fatta improvvisamente più fredda, e anche la roccia sotto le sue mani sembrava volergli risucchiare il calore corporeo e la vita stessa.

Daren sapeva di trovarsi sul Piano delle Ombre, perché non era la prima volta che gli succedeva. La maledizione dei Senza-ombra dopotutto non era solo uno stigma sociale; quando un Senza-ombra cercava di nascondere la sua condizione a potenziali osservatori, rifugiandosi nella perfetta oscurità, il Piano delle Ombre lo reclamava dopo pochi secondi.  
Il drow non aveva mai capito se quella meccanica fosse intenzionalmente punitiva oppure solo una conseguenza inevitabile. Ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui la sua ombra si era accorciata, come se si accartocciasse sotto i suoi piedi, ed era strisciata all'interno del suo corpo. Da allora, quando camminava nella luce, era come se la sua ombra non esistesse affatto, ma quando si trovava sul Piano delle Ombre la sentiva agitarsi, fredda e viscida come un'anguilla, come se smaniasse per ricongiungersi alla sostanza di quell'inquietante luogo di oscurità. Si era fatto l'idea che fosse la sua stessa ombra a trascinarlo su quel Piano ogni volta che si trovava nel buio completo, come se ne fosse attratta e il buio stesso potesse fungere da portale.  
Per un normale viaggiatore, quel luogo era terrificante e alieno ma non intrinsecamente pericoloso, fatta eccezione per i mostri e i non morti che erravano a loro piacere in quelle lande. No, il Piano in sé era solo una copia oscura, imprecisa, illusoria e fredda del Piano Materiale, ma l'aria non era velenosa o maledetta, e nemmeno così gelida da poter davvero nuocere. Il cibo e l'acqua che si trovavano su quel Piano erano disgustosi e viscidi, ma non tossici. Una lunga permanenza laggiù poteva intorpidire gli arti e la mente, causando sconforto e depressione, ma solo alcune particolari zone eccezionalmente oscure e contaminate emanavano vera e propria energia negativa.  
Per un Senza-ombra le cose erano un po' diverse, come Daren aveva scoperto fin dal suo primo spiacevole viaggio. Era come essere privi della pelle e di qualsiasi protezione anche minima. L'aria era più fredda, l'oscurità era opprimente, la tensione era viscerale paura (non per lui, ma per chiunque altro lo sarebbe stata), e l'energia negativa - che solitamente aleggiava in concentrazione così blanda da non poter nuocere, controbilanciata dall'energia positiva - veniva invece attirata verso il suo corpo come da una calamita. Il drow era sempre convinto che fosse la sua stessa ombra imprigionata ad attirare il freddo e le energie di morte del Piano delle Ombre, e ogni volta faceva in modo che il suo corpo ne restasse imbevuto fino a quando, in un qualche strano modo che lui non capiva, doveva sentirsi _sazia_. Purtroppo per lui questo significava che prima che il Piano delle Ombre lo risputasse fuori, ogni volta sperimentava malessere, debolezza e intorpidimento, come se la sua energia vitale gli venisse rubata. Neanche a dirlo, Daren cercava di evitare quanto più possibile di cadere nella trappola delle ombre, per questo si accertava sempre di avere con sé una fonte di luce.  
_Tutto questo potrebbe non servire a niente._ Ricordò a sé stesso, mentre muoveva un passo apparentemente nell'aria. In virtù della particolarità del Piano delle Ombre, il suo piede si posò senza danno sul fondo della grotta, come se avesse sceso uno scalino alto una spanna. _Questo è un luogo ingannevole, le gallerie potrebbero non essere come ora le vedo. Però…_  
Però, quale scelta aveva?

Di solito non si curava di lottare contro gli effetti nefasti del Piano delle Ombre. Perché scomodarsi? Prima avesse scontato la sua pena, prima sarebbe stato libero da quelle terre maledette. Il Piano delle Ombre poi non era mai completamente silenzioso; o meglio, lo era ai suoi orecchi, ma nella testa percepiva come dei sussurri al limitare della sua mente cosciente, mormorii di dolore e rimpianto che lo spingevano verso pensieri deprimenti e pessimisti. Sì, di solito faceva di tutto per abbassare le sue difese e lasciare che le cose seguissero il loro corso, ma stavolta no. Doveva cercare di restare nel Piano delle Ombre il più a lungo possibile, per memorizzare la planimetria di quelle gallerie. Si fece forza, contrapponendo la sua pura determinazione ai continui attacchi mentali e fisici delle ombre. Una volta preso il ritmo, non era così difficile, anche se ogni passo era sempre più disagevole. Concentrarsi sul panorama gli rendeva le cose un po' più facili. Le ombre amano cambiare, e nonostante Daren avesse camminato avanti e indietro molte volte in quelle gallerie, le svolte e le imboccature dei cunicoli sembravano mutare continuamente posizione.  
Dopo alcune ore, comprese che non avrebbe ottenuto più di questo, ma ormai pesava di essersi fatto un'idea generale del luogo. Il panorama del Piano delle Ombre è instabile, ma instabile come l'ombra di un oggetto che oscilla alla luce di una candela; è sempre la stessa ombra, sempre dello stesso oggetto, e una mente attenta può capirne i tratti generali se non spreca energie a focalizzarsi inutilmente sui dettagli.  
_Prego che questi dettagli non mi servano poi così tanto_, scherzò Daren fra sé e sé, perché essendo un drow capiva benissimo l'importanza di saper distinguere una galleria da un'altra grazie a minime differenze._Quantomeno ora so quanto è vasto questo intrico di cunicoli e forse… forse… ho individuato una o due vie per la Superficie._

Ormai era stanco, nel fisico e nello spirito, e proseguire oltre sarebbe stato inutile. Rinunciò alla sua lotta, arrendendosi al morso dell'energia negativa che aveva già abbondantemente iniziato a logorarlo nonostante avesse opposto resistenza. Qualche tempo dopo - secondi? minuti? non avrebbe saputo dirlo - ricomparve in una galleria secondaria, molto lontano dall'ampia grotta da dove era partito. Non perse tempo a guardarsi intorno, accese subito le lucine fluttuanti, e solo dopo si concesse di esplorare l'ambiente con lo sguardo.  
Aveva supposto che, ovunque fosse l'accampamento drow, non potesse trovarsi in quelle caverne larghe a malapena quel che bastava perché due persone potessero camminare affiancate… e aveva avuto ragione. Nell'oscurità era solo.  
Solo, e con l'aria di essere stato strapazzato dalle fatiche di un tremendo viaggio, un'impressione che avrebbe sfruttato a suo vantaggio.

Prima di proseguire in cerca dei suoi simili, frugò nel suo zaino ed estrasse un oggetto che conservava apposta per simili occasioni: un barattolo di coccio con dentro una sostanza preziosa, una pomata magica infusa con un incantesimo di illusione. Così come ogni giorno camuffava il suo orientamento morale, ora doveva fare qualcosa del genere per le sue spade. Non voleva rischiare che qualcuno si accorgesse che brandiva delle armi sacre, la cosa avrebbe destato sospetti. Si prese un paio di minuti per spalmare la sostanza oleosa sulla spada bastarda e sulle sue due spade corte. L'effetto non sarebbe durato più di qualche giorno, e sapeva che usare le armi avrebbe consumato il prezioso strato protettivo, ma la cosa importante era fare una buona… o meglio_cattiva_… prima impressione.  
Non prevedeva che il suo inganno potesse durare a lungo, in ogni caso.


	10. Capitolo 10

**1287 DR: La loro cavalleria**

_Quella mattina, nella foresta sopra le gallerie_

Raerlan rimase a guardare l'imboccatura della galleria finché Daren non scomparve del tutto alla vista, poi si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto e batté una volta le mani, attirandosi un'occhiata incuriosita da parte di Mavael.  
"Pensi che ce la farà?" Domandò il bambino, in tono preoccupato.  
"Sì." Mentì Raerlan, perché in realtà non ne aveva idea. Non aveva senso gravare il ragazzino di altri dubbi, però, e comunque lui era ben deciso a fare il possibile perché tutto andasse nel modo migliore. "Ma Daren potrebbe avere bisogno di aiuto. Per questo ora andrò ad avvertire il suo amico. Tu… tu vai pure, Mavael. Ti chiamerò quando sarà tutto finito."  
Il bambino annuì e si ritrasse fra i cespugli, scomparendo.  
Raerlan indugiò per un momento, pensando alle frottole che stava per raccontare. Il ranger era perennemente ammantato di incantesimi di protezione e di illusione che rendevano credibile qualunque storia raccontasse, ma ora si chiese se non fosse meglio rafforzare quella magia con un altro rituale, prima di muovere verso Myth Dyraalis. Laggiù correva il rischio di attirare l'attenzione di lady Hinistel, e lo sapevano gli dèi quanto lui odiasse i veggenti.

L'alicorn uscì dal folto sottobosco e camminò per una decina di minuti, spostandosi in una zona dove il suolo era solo un sottile strato di terriccio depositato su un manto roccioso. La terra era troppo poco profonda e la roccia aveva impedito la crescita di alti alberi e di arbusti, quindi quella era una delle pochissime radure della foresta di Sarenestar.  
Raerlan si guardò intorno con una smorfia. Il terreno non era perfettamente pianeggiante ed era costellato di fastidiosi ostacoli. Sopra la sua testa, il cielo era rischiarato dalla luce del sole, non della luna. Tutte condizioni che non favorivano particolarmente i rituali che Raerlan solitamente usava.  
_Se solo potessi aspettare fino alla luna piena di stanotte_. Pensò, con un sospiro sconsolato.  
Ma sapeva benissimo di non avere tempo da perdere, la vita del suo amico poteva dipendere dalla rapidità con cui Johel avrebbe agito.  
Il ranger posò a terra lo zaino e cominciò a tirar fuori il suo armamentario: polvere di berillo scarlatto, di pietra di luna e di gomma di acacia, pelle secca di camaleonte, quattro piccoli specchi avvolti in stoffa nera, cinque candele di colori diversi, incensi e altro ancora.  
_Ho quasi terminato il berillo scarlatto_. Pensò, soppesando il sacchettino_. Ne avrò per un paio di rituali ancora. Devo procurarmelo, ed è piuttosto raro… penso che dopo questa avventura andrò a fare un giro nei territori umani, sono i mercanti migliori_.  
Raerlan mise da parte quei pensieri e si concentrò sulla respirazione, svuotando la mente. Se le condizioni ambientali non erano delle migliori, lui avrebbe dovuto sopperire con la forza di volontà ed un'esecuzione perfetta.

_Myth Dyraalis, circa un'ora dopo_

Johel e la sua famiglia si erano svegliati di buon mattino e avevano già fatto colazione, ma mentre Tazandil era già pronto a partire, il giovane ranger stava cercando di rifiutare educatamente tutto il cibo che sua madre voleva fargli portare con sé.  
"Ti ringrazio, mamma, però non posso mangiare biscotti quando sono di pattuglia."  
"Oh, tuo padre. È troppo severo." Mugugnò lei, scoccando un'occhiata di biasimo al marito.  
"Ma no, ha ragione." Lo difese Johel. "Potrei distrarmi, e non ne ho davvero bisogno. Apprezzo molto il tuo pensiero, però." La ringraziò comunque, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Va bene." Si arrese lei. "Li darò a tua cugina."  
_Quella piccola serpe che ha scommesso contro di me? _Johel stava per protestare, ma si trattenne. Non sapeva se i suoi genitori fossero a conoscenza dell'inopportuno giro di scommesse, ma in ogni caso non lo avrebbero saputo da lui.

Johel e Tazandil scesero dall'albero con poche rapide mosse, come ogni elfo dei boschi che si rispetti. Alla Porta delle Spade trovarono ad attenderli il giovane chierico Idhrenor, con lo zaino in spalla e pronto ad incamminarsi.  
"Idhrenor! Come mai qui?" Johel lo accolse con un saluto colmo di sorpresa. Non era molto regolare che il chierico affidato al loro gruppo di pattuglie si allontanasse dalla sua zona di competenza.  
"Io… dovevo riferire… uh…" l'adepto guardò Tazandil, come per chiedere conferma.  
"Idhrenor è venuto a Myth Dyraalis con me." Spiegò il ranger più anziano. "È stato lui a compiere le divinazioni sul drow e doveva riferire un rapporto verificabile dai suoi superiori."  
Johel scoccò un'occhiata al sacerdote, che fu troppo lento a nascondere la sua espressione intimorita. Il ranger però si limitò a ridacchiare senza dirgli niente: se le indagini magiche avevano dato fastidio al suo amico dalla pelle scura, di sicuro aveva già pensato lui a brutalizzare a parole il povero adepto, che stava solo eseguendo degli ordini.  
I tre si misero in marcia, lasciando qualsiasi ipotetico rancore alle loro spalle, a Myth Dyraalis. La foresta di Sarenestar era troppo selvaggia e pericolosa perché gli elfi sprecassero energie litigando fra loro. Appena varcate le porte, la città scomparve alla vista, protetta dalla potente magia dei loro antenati.  
Dopo una mezzoretta di cammino verso nord, incontrarono l'ultima persona che avrebbero immaginato di vedere: Raerlan. Un Raerlan abbastanza affaticato, a dire il vero, con il fiatone, come se avesse fatto tutta la strada di corsa. L'alicorn li accolse con un'occhiata di profondo sollievo.  
"Sono… sono venuto più in fretta possibile." Ansimò il ranger, come prevedibile. "Si tratta di Daren. Potrebbe essere in grossi guai."  
Johel sentì un brivido ghiacciato lungo la schiena. Il suo amico aveva un vero talento per cacciarsi nei guai.  
"Che ha fatto?" Sbottò Tazandil, mettendo inconsapevolmente una mano sull'impugnatura della spada.  
Raerlan raccolse le idee, ripassando mentalmente il discorso che si era prefissato di dire.  
C'erano diversi buchi, ad esempio_Come mai un ragazzino come Mavael sapeva dei piani di suo padre, quando l'elfo non aveva riferito i suoi sospetti nemmeno agli altri ranger del suo clan?_, o anche _Come aveva fatto Raerlan ad arrivare quasi a Myth Dyraalis in meno di due ore, quando il territorio del clan Gysseghymn distava almeno una giornata di cammino? _Ma quello era appunto il momento di vedere quanto avrebbe retto l'effetto magico del suo rituale, il suo_Filtro di percezione_. In teoria, la magia avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che i suoi interlocutori sorvolassero su tutte quelle fallacie logiche, bevendosi la sua storia con la sensazione che tutto fosse sensato. Fino a quel momento aveva funzionato, dopotutto. Nessuno si era mai fatto domande su di lui, né su Mavael.  
L'alicorn prese coraggio e cominciò a raccontare.

La storia di Raerlan scatenò reazioni molto prevedibili nei tre elfi. Tazandil andò su tutte le furie, sollevò l'alicorn per il bavero e minacciò di farlo espellere dalla foresta, per non aver avvisato immediatamente tutti i clan del pericolo. Idhrenor si guardava intorno spaesato, come un uccellino caduto giù dal nido troppo presto. Johel invece si era chiuso nel silenzio, come se non volesse interrompere la scenata del suo superiore, ma sembrava terrorizzato e arrabbiato in pari misura. Quando Raerlan incrociò il suo sguardo, capì che non era per paura o per incertezza che non aveva ancora detto una parola; il suo sguardo esprimeva solo ferrea determinazione.  
"Tazandil, forse Raerlan aveva una buona ragione per non dircelo. So che vorresti smuovere un esercito, ma forse non è il caso. I drow ci sentirebbero arrivare, o ci vedrebbero, se hanno dei sistemi di divinazione. Penso che un gruppo scelto abbia maggiori possibilità di farcela."  
Il ranger capo sembrava troppo furioso per prestare orecchio alle parole del figlio, invece dopo un momento si dichiarò d'accordo, mostrando più buonsenso del previsto.  
"Non porterei un esercito in una zona completamente inesplorata." Assentì. "Ma se Raerlan ci avesse avvertito prima, o se l'avesse fatto Filvendor, avrei inviato degli esploratori mesi fa, invece ora ci troviamo in una situazione di emergenza e con le mani legate." Il vecchio guerriero scoccò un'occhiata di puro veleno al mortificato alicorn. "Johlariel, se vuoi andare in cerca del tuo amico non te lo impedirò. Ma non andrai da solo."  
"Io verrò con te, amico." Affermò Raerlan, in tono volenteroso.  
"Tu non farai proprio un bel niente senza il mio permesso!" Gli gridò in faccia Tazandil. "Non affiderò la vita di mio figlio ad un sempliciotto goffo e inutile che non sa nemmeno tenere dritto un arco!"  
Raerlan sospirò, pensando con rammarico che tenere un profilo basso aveva anche dei risvolti negativi, ma non poteva evitarlo. Johel invece registrò_en passant _che suo padre l'avesse chiamato _mio figlio_ mentre erano in servizio, cosa che lasciava trasparire quanto fosse mortalmente preoccupato.  
"Però avete bisogno di me, perché solo io conosco l'ingresso ai sotterranei." Ribatté Raerlan. "Inoltre dispongo di un incantesimo che interferisce con la chiaroveggenza di maghi e sacerdoti, e la magia protettiva si estende anche a chi cammina al mio fianco."  
Questo non era esattamente vero, ma il suo rituale aiutava anche a deflettere le divinazioni magiche, quindi il risultato ottenuto era simile. La magia stessa agì in modo subdolo sulle menti dei due elfi, impedendo loro di chiedersi come mai un ranger disponesse di un incantesimo del genere.  
Tazandil ci pensò un momento, poi prese la sua decisione.  
"Idhrenor." Chiamò, in tono di comando.  
Il giovane chierico scattò subito sull'attenti, sollevato che qualcuno avesse preso in mano la situazione. Era appena un adepto ed era sollevato di non dover essere lui a prendere decisioni.  
"Torna in città." Gli ordinò. "Riferisci al Gran Sacerdote di questa emergenza e chiedigli di convocare il Consiglio per un'assemblea privata. Io, Johlariel e Raerlan ci dirigeremo subito verso il covo dei drow, ma ci servirà supporto. Chiedi che la città mandi almeno un chierico o un druido e tre o quattro ranger esperti. Magari anche lord Pofan Dortor, se è disposto a correre un simile rischio." Propose, riferendosi al mago più potente della comunità gnomica.  
"Sissignore!" Idhrenor si voltò e cominciò a correre in direzione della città. "E che ci raggiungano più in fretta possibile!" Gli gridò dietro il ranger capo, per maggiore sicurezza. Probabilmente ci sarebbero arrivati anche da soli che era necessario inviare quei rinforzi con la magia, ma Tazandil non si sentiva tranquillo a delegare simili decisioni.

Tazandil, Johel e Raerlan proseguirono a tappe forzate verso nordovest, diretti al territorio del clan Gysseghymn. Di norma sarebbe stato più diplomatico avvertire in anticipo del loro arrivo, ma erano elfi di Sarenestar e per di più ranger preposti alla protezione del territorio, quindi sostanzialmente potevano andare dove volevano.  
Mentre camminavano a passo spedito, Raerlan si scoprì a covare dei dubbi sul suo tempismo. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe impiegato Daren a trovare i drow, né se intendesse compiere una sortita o infiltrarsi fra loro fingendosi un alleato. Sapeva, perché ne avevano discusso, che Daren avrebbe dato la precedenza a quest'ultima strategia; strisciare in un covo di drow e cercare di ammazzarli tutti, senza sapere nulla sulle loro forze effettive, era semplicemente un suicidio. Ma sarebbe riuscito ad ingannarli? Se sì, per quanto tempo? Era possibile che gli elfi finissero per arrivare laggiù troppo _presto_? E d'altra parte, non sarebbe stato molto più pericoloso se fossero arrivati troppo tardi?  
Per l'ennesima volta rimpianse di non avere mezzi magici per comunicare con Daren, ma tentare divinazioni o comunicazioni all'interno del territorio drow sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. I nemici avrebbero potuto avere un mago, o peggio, una sacerdotessa.

Gli elfi camminavano da quattro ore, senza aver fatto una sola pausa, quando intorno a loro cominciò a soffiare una strana brezza insistente; una cosa rara nella fitta foresta. Quella "brezza" portò con sé delle figure fumose, semi-trasparenti e che con un po' di fantasia potevano sembrare umanoidi. Le sagome che sembravano fatte di vapore si fermarono fluttuando intorno ai tre ranger, poi le loro forme si fecero più definite e si cristallizzarono tornando ad essere ciò che erano in origine: carne e sangue, elfi dei boschi come loro. E uno gnomo.  
Johel sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, rifiutandosi di credere a quello che stava vedendo.  
"Merildil?" Sbottò poi, incredulo. "Cosa fai qui? Non vorrai… è troppo pericoloso!"  
"Sei la moglie del nostro capoclan." Concordò Tazandil, per una volta perfettamente in linea con il figlio.  
La dama sporse avanti le mani con i palmi aperti, come per fare cenno ai due ranger di stare calmi.  
"Sono anche la migliore druida della foresta." Ribatté, con sguardo duro e senza falsa modestia. "Questa non è una minaccia da prendere alla leggera. Perfino mio marito ha dovuto acconsentire, quindi non accetterò obiezioni da voi due." Mise subito in chiaro.  
Johel spostò lo sguardo sugli altri membri del piccolo gruppo che costituiva i rinforzi inviati da Myth Dyraalis. C'era uno dei migliori sacerdoti della città, Solaias, fedele prete di Corellon Larethian, inconfondibile per il suo aspetto quasi albino; c'era uno gnomo mago che però non era lord Pofan, sembrava piuttosto un apprendista nervoso con uno zaino pieno di pergamene. Infine, c'erano due elfi ranger che solitamente fungevano da guardie nella città: Nelaeryn, un vecchio compagno d'armi di Johel che per quanto fastidioso e ficcanaso era un ottimo e leale guerriero, e Pilindiel, un'arciera dal carattere un po' troppo insubordinato, ma che aveva la fama di non mancare mai il bersaglio. Johel le sorrise con calore, nonostante il momento drammatico. Avevano condiviso molti piacevoli momenti, quando erano più giovani.  
Tazandil annuì brevemente, accettando il gruppo per quello che era. Sperava di avere un po' più di guerrieri, in modo da non esporre troppo i loro preziosi incantatori, ma l'incantesimo usato dal chierico per viaggiare sulle ali del vento aveva sicuramente dei limiti.  
"Ora dimmi, Raerlan, dove si trova esattamente l'ingresso della caverna?" Domandò lady Merildil, assumendosi il compito di risolvere il problema del viaggiare rapidamente. "Posso portare me stessa e altri quattro di voi il più vicino possibile, passando attraverso le piante della foresta, e mastro Wilhik è in possesso di una pergamena di Teletrasporto con cui potrà portare gli altri. Però ci occorre una descrizione puntuale della nostra destinazione."  
Raerlan rivolse un cenno di saluto riconoscente allo gnomo, che sembrò trarne un po' di conforto visto che era un fascio di nervi. Poi procedette a descrivere con dovizia di particolari la zona circostante la caverna.  
"C'è questa specie di montagnola che a prima vista sembra un tumulo. L'entrata è coperta da glicini rampicanti. In questo momento non sono in fiore, ma penso che li sappiate riconoscere comunque." Lo disse guardando il mago gnomo, perché ovviamente qualsiasi elfo dei boschi sapeva riconoscere le piante della sua foresta. Quando ricevette un cenno di assenso da parte del mago, continuò. "La montagnola si affaccia su una radura, una che non viene mai usata per campeggiare perché è così rocciosa che i chiodi da tenda non penetrano nel terreno."  
"Credo di aver capito di quale luogo si tratta." Assentì Merildil. "Valni, tu forse non sei mai stato lì, ma puoi aspettare che io e alcuni altri arriviamo in zona e poi puoi divinarci, in modo da vedere la tua destinazione."  
Lo gnomo, Valni Wilhik, primo ed unico apprendista del Granmago Anziano degli gnomi, annuì con aria volenterosa ed estrasse una sfera di cristallo dalla scarsella. "Dopo di te, lady Merildil."  
La druida poggiò una mano sul tronco di un abete e tese l'altra mano verso i suoi compagni.  
"Quattro di voi potranno venire con me. Il primo afferri la mia mano, e gli altri si dispongano a catena."  
Tazandil si mosse subito per prendere la mano di sua cognata, poi Johel cercò di afferrare la mano del padre, ma l'anziano ranger lo spinse indietro. "Tu no. Potresti agire in modo avventato. Vieni con il secondo gruppo." Ordinò. Prima che Johel potesse aprire bocca, diede altre disposizioni: "Mastro Solaias, sii così gentile da venire con noi. Anche tu, Raerlan, disgraziato. E Pilindiel, non ho dimenticato che hai un'influenza anarchica su Johlariel. Noi quattro andremo adesso. Nelaeryn e Johlariel con mastro Wilhik. Siate la sua protezione, è un mago." Raccomandò loro, in tono pragmatico. Lo gnomo se la prese un po' per quel commento, ma sapeva che il ranger non aveva tutti i torti; era uno gnomo più abituato alla pace che alla guerra, e più a suo agio con i libri che con le spade dei nemici.  
Merildil cantilenò una formula magica sussurrando contro la corteccia dell'albero come se dovessero condividere un segreto. L'albero evidentemente rispose alle sue esortazioni, perché il suo tronco si aprì come per accoglierla dentro il suo alveo. Dove avrebbero dovuto esserci il legno e il midollo Johel vide che c'era invece una linea verticale di luce magica, come una spaccatura.  
La druida fece un passo avanti, fiduciosa, e scomparve nel tronco. Avanzando, si trascinò dietro gli altri, che sparirono uno alla volta in quella luce. L'albero si richiuse alle loro spalle, senza lasciare alcuna traccia del loro passaggio.


End file.
